That Wonderful Blizzard (Part 2)
by Leo-Kane
Summary: The protagonist gets caught in a blizzard and seeks shelter. He gets helped by three beautiful girls. Not really a parody or spoof of anything, just made it up.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is Seriously overdue. I don't really have an excuse except for that i lost my email account and forgot my password. I sorta forgot about this sight for a while then my friend brought it to my attention that he read a few stories in this sight, instantly triggering all my memories, including all my passwords and whatnot. Without further adieu, I bring you my new 2 part series 'That Wonderful Blizzard'. Remember to keep your keyboards clean.

I was 18 years old and had still never even been kissed. It was somewhat odd though because I was in no way a nerd or was in no way socially awkward. In terms of looks, I was not displeasing to the eye, although I was shorter than average, which did not bode well for me in the complexities of female desire. Still, the lack of sexual interaction probably came down to the fact that my standards may have been too high at times and on the other times I lacked the confidence to make the transition from casual flirting to a spontaneous (and probably clumsy) kiss. The following story details the events that led from my sexual innocence and chagrin to the blossoming of the luckiest night in history – it is just a shame that no one believed me!

It was the winter holidays and my friends and I had decided to have a celebratory break from the pressures of University life. We all had a love for the mountaineering/ skiing lifestyle and so took advantage of our collective free time and splurged on a generous package deal to an unpopular ski lodge in the Swiss Alps. The trip was for six nights. It was all fun and games up until the afternoon on what would turn into the fifth night.

After five days of getting a little too well acquainted with my friends (nothing gay – not that there's anything wrong with that!) I needed some time alone and so took it upon myself to go for a lovely afternoon cross country mountain trek. In retrospection, my little getaway was probably a tiny bit stupid, but hey, I was young, invincible and didn't have the time for trivial news items such as weather reports.

After a while, the crisp mountain air, the absolute white of the snow and the fact that the only sound was a whistling of the wind had all caused me to lose track of time and direction. I remembered thinking that there were probably no people for miles. I breathed deeply and decided to head back in the direction I came from, which was not easy, for I had been walking indiscriminately for a couple of hours and had no compass. At that point, I was not nervous and was quite confident of making my way back to the lodge without much trouble. However, after making use of intuition and the fresh footprints left in the snow, I noticed an encompassing shadow that had cast itself over everything in site. Dark clouds had circled overhead relatively quickly. Snowflakes had already started to fall and were picking up tempo at a somewhat alarming rate. It was at that moment that slight pangs of anxiety crippled the top half of my body. The snow kept falling and the gentle whispers of the wind had turned into bellowing screams of vigorous ghosts.

I was surprised at how fast the temperature had dropped and in a matter of minutes I had gone from cozy to shivering. The snow was now pounding down and I was finding it difficult to see. I realized I was caught in a blizzard, but I was inexperienced in dealing with them. I did not know how long they lasted and so it was difficult to decide whether to just keep trudging along or sit still and wait for my vision to clear up a bit. It was mainly the glacial winds that spurred me on, because I knew that the blizzard would only cause the temperatures to continue dropping and in terms of clothing – I was not at all prepared.

After walking for about an hour, the storm had not let up, if anything it had probably become more formidable. With just the short radius of visibility before the sheer white to guide me, I was beginning to think that I was going in the wrong direction. The terrain was unfamiliar and there was a distinct lack of stable ground.

Another hour had passed and I now realized I was lost. I was struggling to take substantial breaths and I was aware that it was very important for me to find shelter. It was then that I saw a dark shape through the dense snow, which could have only been ten metres away. Stretching my numb hands, I walked closer and realized it was a small timber hut. I felt a surge of relief, knowing that the hut would probably save my life. I went around to the front and found a porch. I knew people occupied the hut because a snow swamped car was parked outside. Without hesitation, I rapped heavily on the door and waited with hopeful anticipation.

After a brief wait, the door swung open slowly to reveal a woman in a heavy snow coat that draped just above her knees. I noticed that her legs were bare and found this to be strange but did not have enough time to think about it. I was taken aback by the woman's beauty. She was young – I guessed about twenty. She had dark, long, thick hair and had features that resembled a Mediterranean goddess, naturally tanned, with eyes as dark as her hair. She was absolutely beautiful, in an imposing, super model way (yes, she was taller than me).

I tried to say hello, but the cold must have affected my throat because only a whisper came out. The woman grabbed my jacket and pulled me inside. I cleared my throat and managed to thank her.

"The blizzard hit so quickly I must have got lost," I appealed.

She did not look very sympathetic though and asked "Were you alone?"

I nodded. She spoke abruptly and with a European accent I couldn't decipher at the time.

"We just got to the cabin this morning; we did not have time to get wood for a fire." She said quickly and I realized she must have been getting colder by the second. I also realized that the cabin provided a barrier to the cutting wind, but was not much of a barrier to the bitter cold.

"We?" I asked.

"This is a holiday home. I brought my sister and her friend for the weekend, but the shit weather turns and we weren't prepared. Although, I expected something like this to happen. What can go wrong will go wrong." She said sarcastically with no flake of humor.

I was impressed by her English, but as she stood there pouting (more in an annoyed than sexy way) I didn't know what to say so I told her my name.

"Whatever, if this storm keeps up, names won't matter anymore. But, in the meantime – I'm Sophia." At that moment she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "Come on, you are going to have to keep warm or you will get hy-hyp…"

"Hypothermia," I chimed in.

"Yes, that."

Sophia turned and began to walk into one of the rooms. The cabin only had a living room, a tiny kitchen, a small bathroom and one bedroom. Sophia entered the bedroom and I followed, not sure of what to expect.

The bedroom, like the rest of cabin, was lit up by candles and gas lanterns. A fairly strong orange glow lit up a double bed in the centre of the room. Two girls were cuddled up on one half of the bed under a woolen blanket. They both looked up when I entered and stared at me, so I introduced myself.

"He was caught in the storm, but it doesn't look like it will let up tonight so he will have to stay here." Sophia told the girls, and then she looked at me and said "the blonde one is my sister, Caterina. And that's her friend Alana."

Caterina had her back to me, but Alana put her head up and managed a small smile. For a split second I became a bit dizzy, when I realized that Alana was nearly as attractive as Sophia.

Sophia then blew my mind and caught me off guard, "The temperatures in the cabin are as cold as they have ever been. We have been using each others body temperatures to stay warm. It is the only way." Sophia spoke very matter-of-factly without much emotion. This made the whole scene a little surreal. I actually remember gulping and feeling like a loser for doing so.

"Get undressed. You are probably the coldest, so you can go in the middle." Sophia instructed. I hesitated. "Hurry up, if you haven't noticed its fucking freezing." This time I could detect a little grin in between the chattering of teeth.

Despite the cold and my powerful urge to get warm, I was still overcome with equally powerful feelings of nervousness. I was being silly and I knew it, but the feelings stayed. I took my jacket off, and automatically felt a constant chill, so I sped up and removed the rest off my clothes quite quickly – except for my boxers. I kind of raised my eyebrows at Sophia.

"For God's sake, grow up. If one of us gets hypothermia we will be stuck here, without help until the snow stops. Anyway, your shorts are damp from the snow – how can u expect to get warm if you are wet?" She stated vehemently.

Sophia reminded me of one of those French art students, who are constantly cynical and smoking a fag. But I did what I was told and removed my boxers.

Sophia pointed to the bed. I moved over to the edge and glanced over to the girls. Caterina was the closest to me but still had her back towards me. She was holding Alana, who had her back to Caterina. I lifted up the blanket and slid into the bed. As I slid across to the middle of the bed, I realized that as I had the blanket up, the shadows and orange light from the candles were dancing on the slender, naked back of Caterina all the way down to lowest of her lower back, showing just a smidgen of the rise of her bottom.

That view made my heart jump just a bit, before it was taken over by awkwardness. I laid on my back close to Caterina, not really knowing what I should do. I looked over to Sophia who had her back to me and was pulling the large jacket over her head. While she hung her jacket up in the closet, I had a complete view of the back of her entirely naked body. Her thick, lush hair ran halfway down her back, swaying against her perfect light brown skin as she struggled with the closet door. Never in my life had I seen such a perfect ass (not that I had seen any type of ass before – except maybe in the odd strip club). However, her ass was perfectly proportioned to the rest of body. Her tanned legs looked incredibly smooth and ran as long as a fire pole up to her taut behind. As my eyes tried to work with my memory to save the image of her indefinitely, she turned around. I didn't get a long look at the front, because she caught me staring at her and I was quick to try and save face by averting my gaze to the ceiling. But of what I did see was absolutely gorgeous. She had her arms crossed across her breasts, but once again, her front was well proportioned. All I remember seeing a small, rectangular patch of hair in between her bronzed legs.

As Sophia was climbing into the bed next to me, Caterina twisted her body (under the covers now) and looked at me. I know no one will believe me, but this girl was just as stunning as her older sister, although very different looking. Caterina had hair similar to Sophia's except it was blonde and very straight, rather than wavy. She was not one of those girls that you would tag "beautiful," not that she wasn't up to the standard of her beautiful sister, but the tag just did not fit Caterina. She was ridiculously cute – to the point of pure sexiness. Her skin was a similar color to Sophia's except not quite as tanned. Her eyes were also dissimilar as they were a sky blue. Perhaps she was a natural blonde after all. Her lips were pink and her nose was small and slightly upturned. She looked fairly young.

"Hey, isn't it cold?" She whispered with a frown, not waiting for an answer. "What were you doing walking by yourself in the mountains?"

"I was just getting away for awhile; I guess I should have listened to the weather report." I replied.

"You think?" She was just as sarcastic as her sister; except it was obvious she was teasing rather than being nasty. She spoke in a slightly different accent to her sisters. I was not an expert of linguistics but it sounded like Cat spoke in a more Italian accent, while Sophia's was more French.

"How old are you? You don't look very old," She whispered.

"18. How bout you?"

"I just turned 18 this month. Anyway if you forgot, my name is Caterina – but I like Cat."

She then grabbed my arm, turned back to her original position and wrapped my arm around her stomach. I couldn't believe my luck. If only I hadn't of been so cold, I would have enjoyed it a hell of a lot more. I then felt Sophia up against my back as she put her arm around me and held me tight. I just lied there for a moment wondering if this had all been set up as an elaborate prank. As I realized that was stupid, I moved closer to Cat so my chest was touching her back. Her hair was brushed up against my face. It smelled of apricot. I was the happiest I had ever been.

We laid in that position for about 30 minutes. There had been several times during the half-hour, which went quite quick mind you, when my arm had 'accidentally' risen from Cat's flat stomach and had rested below her breasts, which were radiating a sensual heat. On one occasion she had repositioned herself and I was fairly sure that my penis lightly touched her behind, which was very close to making me hard. So, I used the same trick and repositioned myself by inching my ass into Sophia's lap. I swear I felt her pubic hair brush against me, which nearly tipped me over the edge as well. It doesn't sound like much, but remember to an 18 year old who had never experienced female sexual contact, being surrounded by three naked European beauties was absolute bliss.

The body heat had worked fairly well as you could feel a warmth circulate under the blanket. After a while, it was not necessary to be in the spoon positions, so we were all just kind of free to lie how we wanted. I turned on my back, as did Sophia. Cat and Alana were now on their sides facing each other, whispering about something. The bed was so small that even if we did not need body interaction to stay warm, we would all still be touching anyway. My shoulder was now rubbed up against Sophia's. I looked over at her, but she had her eyes closed. My God, she was beautiful. I looked at her blanket covered breasts as her chest breathed in and out. Her breasts were bigger than I had originally thought. I was not an expert on bra sizes, but I guessed them to be about a large C cup.

I sighed deeply and stared back up at the ceiling listening to the storm that sounded like it was still going strong. It was then, that Cat did a complete turn onto her side to face me, but as she did the back of her hand touched my penis momentarily and ran across my thigh. It had looked like that this happened by accident as her hand flailed out while she rolled over, but I had a feeling she had done this on purpose. She was, after all, younger than me, so maybe she was just as inexperienced and sexually innocent as me. Unlikely, but certainly possible. My heart was beating at the prospect that she had just teased me like that on purpose. I looked at her and she too had her eyes closed. She looked so sexy, lying there in the candlelight that I was ridiculously close to kissing her, but didn't of course – if I was that spontaneous I might have not been a virgin.

I realized at that moment that Sophia was beginning to shiver. Only our shoulders were touching, so she wasn't getting much body warmth. I didn't do anything for the moment; I wanted to see what she would do. She didn't even open her eyes. I barely even knew Sophia, but I could tell that she was quite stubborn, so I did not expect her to complain about being cold. I put my hand on her arm to see if she was awake. She opened her eyes, so without saying a word, I placed my right arm under her neck and covered my shoulder with hers, so I was holding her very close. Surprisingly, she placed her head into the crook of my neck. Because of the position we were in, my leg intertwined with her gorgeous leg. I wrapped her up with my left hand. My left hand was supposed to lie on her stomach, but unintentionally I had placed it a bit lower and the tips of my fingers were touching the top of her pubic hair – and best of all, she did not seem to realize it.

This is the closest I had ever come to a girl's minge and so I was obviously quite excited by this. Her pubic hair was straight, rather than curly and was trimmed fairly short. It was awesome to have one of the most beautiful girl's I had ever seen in my arms, naked. It was an even better feeling when she stopped shivering and I knew it had been my body that warmed her.

We stayed in this position for sometime, before Cat placed her leg over my free leg and hugged me from behind. Once again, her hand just happened to scrape over my now semi – hard penis (I say scrape – but silk doesn't scrape – it glides.) Her second penis touch could not have been another accident. I also felt her breasts pressing against my back, which was not necessary in that position, as I did not feel Sophia's breasts at all earlier. So I definitely thought something was going on with Cat. I wasn't sure whether she was just trying to tease me or whether she actually found me attractive. Either way, I was now in heaven (excuse the cliché) but there is no better way to describe it. Here I was holding a Mediterranean beauty, our legs wrapped around each other, while her younger sister holds me from behind. I thought that it couldn't get better than that – How wrong I was.

Sometime later, the storm was still persevering and it was still bitterly cold. Alana, who I almost forgot was there, began to complain that she was getting cold. I didn't blame her, considering she had been on the end of the bed the whole time and was being physically ignored by Cat. So Sophia offered a solution – Alana should swap with Cat for awhile because my body temperature was the highest. Worked for me. Sophia and I had returned to lying on our backs, with my right arm wrapped around her left arm. Not as close as I would have liked, but hey, I'll take what I can. Listening to Sophia, Alana climbed over Cat and in doing so revealed her breasts to me. Her nipples were fairly small, but they were in proportion to her breasts, which were about a B cup. Out of the three girls, she was the smallest in stature. She couldn't have been over 5'3. She flopped down next to me. She lay on her side, with one arm draped across my chest and her head on my shoulder.

"Hi" she said and smiled.

"Hi."

I stared down at her, the first chance I had to look at her properly. She had light brown, medium length hair and light brown eyes. Her skin was the fairest of all the girls. As you would call Sophia beautiful and Cat extremely cute, I guess you would call Alana exceptionally pretty. She had soft features, but her standout was her lips, which were shaped perfectly. Her hair hung around her flawlessly milky shoulders and possibly because of her size, she looked the youngest and the most innocent. Yet, like the other two girls, she was damn sexy.

Then, this innocent looking girl did something unexpected: while still on her side, she pulled her leg up and placed it over my crotch. She pulled herself as close to me as possible, which meant that not only were her breasts pressed against my chest, but I could feel the slight prickliness of her pubic hair against the side of my leg and concluded that she must shave her pubic hair really short. I noticed that her mound was radiating more heat than any part of her body. Being bold, I slid my hand quickly over her petite behind and then placed it on her leg and I slid my other arm behind her neck pulling her even closer to me. Even something as small as glancing my hand over her ass, gave me a bolt of adrenalin. I had to be careful though, her leg was covering some of my penis and I didn't particularly want to get an erection, just in case it was the girls' culture that determined their openness to sexuality and not their attraction to me. It was definitely a struggle to keep my cock down. All these sensations I was experiencing at once was not common for me. Never had a girl shown any affection towards me and here I had a beautiful girl warming my leg with her pussy. The uncertainty of her intentions made it even sexier. It was more of a rush if she wasn't really aware that she was driving me insanely frustrated.

After ten minutes, I could already feel that Alana was warming up. However, I didn't think Cat was very happy being on the end. She kept making noises with her tongue and was continuously thrashing around under the blanket.

She finally piped up, "Move over Alana, I've got no room." I could detect a slight hint of jealousy in her voice.

Alana moaned and looked up at me smiling with a glint in her eye. She said something to Cat in her own language. Alana had a strong Italian accent.

With that she drew her leg over me completely, so she was lying right on top of me, saddling me. "Happy now?" But Cat just laughed. The way Alana was positioned, I could feel my penis – which was still not hard – under just next to her pussy, between her sex and the top of her thigh. She lied down on my chest, squashing her breasts against my chest. At this point, I was considerably surprised but loved it at the same time.

"You're not uncomfortable are you?" She asked coyly.

"Um, no," was all I could manage to splutter.

"Jesus, Alana," Sophia interjected with a frown on her face. She rolled her eyes and turned her back to us.

"What? I am still cold and there is no better way to get warm." Alana tried to explain herself to Sophia, who just ignored her and kept her back to us.

Alana placed her head in the nape of my neck and shut her eyes. We stayed in this position for about five minutes before Alana began to squirm on top of me. At first, I thought she was going to get off me and I was more than disappointed, but, she was merely repositioning herself. The result saw my penis being squeezed between her pussy and my stomach. Because her pubic hair was shaved fairly short, I could slightly feel her pussy lips on the underside of my semi-hard cock. The sensation was like nothing I had ever experienced.

There were two contrasting feelings standing out: the almost tickly feeling of her cropped bush against my stomach just a little bit under my belly-button and then the warmth of her pussy lips against the underside of my penis. I cast my gaze down to Alana and she was gazing right back at me, grinning coyly. Her gorgeous eyes were piercing my shyness and I knew that if I didn't go in for the kiss, I would forever scold myself. So, for the first time, I bit the bullet and quickly raised my head, pressing my lips against Alana's in more of a peck than a kiss. My heart was beating furiously, by the way, and I pulled my head back to gauge her reaction.

She grinned and lifted her chest off me just an inch while she arched her neck. She placed a hand behind my hand and placed her lips on mine. Our mouths both opened and we kissed passionately. She kissed me with a vigor and thirst that automatically sent me hard for – I am proud to say – the first time of the night. I felt the tip of her tongue lash my lips. Her tongue was actually hot, especially when compared with the cold room. I had my eyes closed, but I could still make out a dim flicker of candlelight that paraded around the room. I also noticed that Alana smelled awesome. She must have been wearing some type of perfume – but because it was late at night, the perfume had lost some fragrance, so it was a very subtle aroma.

Following Alana's kissing technique, I gleaned my tongue over her upper lip, to which she reacted by licking my tongue before I got it back inside my mouth. Her tongue followed, however, and she began to massage the inside of my mouth. I swirled my tongue around hers, while her lips were mashed against mine. While this was going on, I was very aware of the feeling of my cock against her pussy lips. There was no friction, but I had allowed myself to get an erection, so my penis was literally throbbing. I knew that I had never been this hard and I could not stop the constant pulsating of it. The warmth of her mouth and slit contrasted with the cold so perfectly that I thought I would come right there and then. Alana didn't make it better when she began to gyrate her hips ever so slightly. I moved my hands from the small of her back to her butt. Cupping her ass, I pulled her upwards towards me, which slid her slit along the shaft of my cock.

Now the aching head of my penis was touching the folds of her pussy. It was absolute bliss. Alana broke off our kiss and slowly sat up. She obviously wasn't thinking straight though because the blanket that was covering her and the other two girls was tossed backwards. My full view of Alana with her chocolate colored hair bouncing over her shoulders and her perky breasts with her small, aroused nipples did not last long. The blanket had caused Sophia to get annoyed, she looked over her shoulder and scolded her.

"For fuck Alana, go back to the end of the bed. Some of us are still cold and don't want to deal with you fooling around."

Alana rolled her eyes, but Sophia must have had some authority with Cat and Alana, because, much to my dismay, Alana did what she told and lifted off me. She then began to hop over Cat, but in doing so she was sure to drag her leg over my unsatisfied cock, and for a moment linger her foot on the head of it. She then did a small jump over Cat, leaving me breathless and frustrated. But do not get me wrong, I was very grateful for that exchange with Alana. My first kiss and my first ass rubdown was better than I had expected – and trust me, after 18 years, expectations were quite high.

Sometime later, I opened my eyes after a brief power nap and looked around the room. The blizzard was still raging on outside. I looked over to Cat who was rubbing shoulders with me, lying on her back. She was staring out into space and playing with her golden hair. To my right, Sophia still had her back to me, except she had moved closer to me. My shoulder was pressed against her upper back, with her luscious hair draped over my arm and some of my chest. I could feel her butt pressed against my outer thigh. I smiled. Cat noticed my stupid grin.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked very softly in a whisper.

Alana must have been asleep and Cat didn't want to wake her. Still on my back, I turned my head to face her.

"I don't know…I guess I just feel lucky. I mean, sure I was unlucky enough to get caught in a blizzard in the first place, but if I hadn't of stumbled onto your cabin, then I may have been dead by now." It wasn't a complete lie, as I was lucky to be alive, but Cat caught on to me anyway.

"So it has nothing to do with the three naked girls you are sharing a bed with?" She teased.

"Well, that is just a bonus."

Cat giggled quietly.

"So, where are you actually from? Do u live in Switzerland?" I barraged her.

"No, I live in Italy. In a small town about thirty miles away from Turin."

"I have no clue where that is."

"Yeah, well, it is close to the French and Swiss borders. Not far from here, really. Alana too. She lives walking distance to my house. We have both lived there all of our lives, pretty much. It is a very beautiful place."

"I can imagine. So you and Sophia are originally from Italy then?"

"Well… not really. I was actually born in Belgium and Sophia in France. Sophia and I are only half-sisters. My father is Sophia's father, but we have different mothers. Our father is Italian. But, my mother met him in Belgium. Sophia's mother is French. My father is married to my mother and we moved back to his hometown shortly after I was born. Sophia goes to college in Lyon in France, which is close to her mother."

"But you are still close with Sophia?"

"Yeah, we don't see each other as often as we would like, but my father still stays in contact with her mother, so our families are very close."

"Really? Where I am from that sort of stuff does not happen much. Split families don't often see each other. You are pretty lucky. Your dad must be a good guy."

"Yeah he is. We are his only children, so even though Sophia doesn't live with us, he still tries to see her as much as possible. He is even paying for her to go to college."

"How come you can speak such fluent English? I don't know a word of Italian."

"My mother speaks English very well and she thinks that it is important to be able to speak it for many professions now, so she often talks to us in English at home. Plus it is a main subject at school. And Sophia does an English course at University…so anyway, what is your story?"

Cat and I talked for the next half hour. We definitely had chemistry and a couple of times I experienced sensations of surrealism. I mean, I was having a good, deep conversation with a girl so far out of my league that I would never even consider approaching in ordinary life. And for me, the fact that she was European was a huge turn-on. All three girls just seemed to have a mystery and eloquence to them that was a huge relief to the girls I was used to talking to. I mean, like I said at the beginning, I was not what you would call a social loser (a sexual loser, yes). I had female friends and some of them were attractive, but this was different. This was exotic and exciting. Anyway, my conversation with Cat turned very interesting after we began talking about Sophia's career.

"So, what do you plan on doing now that you have graduated from high school?" I asked her, genuinely interested.

"I am not sure. My father thinks I should go to college like Sophia, but I can't think of anything to study. My mother thinks I should do modeling – just like Sophia."

"Sophia is a model as well?"

"Only part-time. She likes it, but she doesn't want a career in it. She mainly does fashion shows in Lyon."

"That might be a good job to look into to."

"I don't know. It would be fantastic to travel the world, but I don't think I would like so much attention focused on me. Besides, Sophia has had some good modeling work, but even she said it is difficult to break into the profession. And she is stunning, so what chance do I have to make it."

"What do you mean? You are just as beautiful as Sophia, if not more so." I told her this, perhaps a little too keenly.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to say anything, I wasn't looking for a compliment or anything." Cat blushed a little bit.

We were now lying on our sides, facing each other. The candlelight was flickering over her face, which made her features seem even more delicate than they already were. Strands of her fair hair dangled over one of her eyes. She brushed them away with her fingers and then placed her hand gently onto her cheek in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Her tanned, Belgian skin accentuated the beauty of her sapphire eyes, which shone with a warmth, with a depth that made me forget about my friends that were probably considerably worried and the blizzard all together. I had even forgotten that we were not the only two in the bed.

"I know I didn't have to say it. But, I honestly mean it. There is something about you. I mean, apart from you being so striking that I am finding it difficult to look away, you are also modest and engaging. Although, you could easily conquer the modeling world, it would be a shame if you did, because I would hate to think that you would mainly be appreciated for your beauty and not, well you know, your other qualities that have shined through just in the short time we have been talking."

Cat didn't say anything. She just looked into my eyes for a moment and then slowly brought her face close to mine. She ever so faintly brushed her cheek against mine. Her lips were over mine, but were not touching me. She was looking into my eyes. My heart was pounding. I had never felt emotions like the ones I was feeling at that moment. With our eyes still locked on each other, I felt Cat's lips press against mine ever so softly. The kiss was as gentle as one could imagine. It was completely opposite to my previous kiss with Alana. I brought up my hands to the side of her face and briefly held her bottom lip between my lips, before she did the same to my upper lip. The kiss could not have been more perfect. I felt her mouth open a bit wider and the kiss became more heated. I felt her tongue between my lips and met it with my own. The warmth of her tongue sent a surge through my body. Throughout the entire kiss, our lips were only lightly touching. The force of this meant much more to me than the fevered, tongue lashing kiss with Alana.

Cat broke the kiss as slowly as she initiated it, lingering her bottom lip on my top. As she pulled her head back she still had her eyes closed.

"Wow," I murmured.

"You have obviously done that before," Cat said, sliding her hand through her hair.

I didn't expect her to say that, so she kind of caught me off guard. I wasn't sure whether she wanted me to be experienced or if she didn't care that I was not a representative for the sexually active. I decided that the moment deserved honesty.

"Well actually, not really, no."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I am not what you would call experienced in this kind of stuff."

"You mean, kissing?"

"Yeah, but not just kissing…"

"Oh my god," She whispered, "I thought I was the only one."

"Huh?"

"Ok, don't laugh at me, but that was sort of my first kiss."

It shocked me that such a hottie like Cat had never been kissed – but I was intrigued.

"I know, it sounds a bit odd," she continued, "but I don't know, I guess I was just late to mature. And between my parents and Sophia, you can't be surprised."

"Why, what about them?"

"My father is a strong Catholic and never allowed me to see boys while I was in school. He said my education was more important for me. Sophia agreed. She used to tell me that all guys were only after sex, so I should wait until I found a good guy. There were many boys who asked me out, but I am shy so I would always just blush and walk away."

"I know exactly how you feel."

"So you are shy? You know how to talk to girls though; you have made me feel comfortable."

"Yeah, the talking has always been fine, but then it is always up to the guy to make the first move and I don't know I guess I just lack the confidence."

"Me too. I think that is why Alana and I are such close friends. If we go out to a bar or something, she is very extroverted and flirty. I guess it balances out my shyness. But she is a good friend. There have been many times when she has met somebody she finds attractive, but doesn't take it further because she doesn't want to leave me at the bar alone. I owe her a lot."

"But, haven't you ever been curious about…you know."

"Yeah definitely, but in a religious household, you think of it more as a fantasy than a possibility. What about you? It is not often that guys can hold out till they're eighteen before they want to go with a girl."

"Well, I will be honest…It has not been the easiest thing I have ever done."

Cat smiled, then steered the conversation into new territory. "I have always wanted to know what…" she trailed off, blushing again.

"Go on, you can trust me."

Cat breathed in deeply as if to calm herself. "It's just that I have always wanted to know…what a penis feels like."

The question in itself caused the blood to rush straight to the new focal point of discussion. I was at best, lost for words - and at worst, close to fainting. I knew that if I didn't say something supportive soon, she would get embarrassed and that would be the end.

"Uhh, yeah. Well if you want to…"

"No, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding me? I am trying to think of one thing in the whole world that I would rather do – and I am drawing a blank."

I immediately thought that that didn't sound casual enough, but Cat laughed softly. She then shrugged and she kissed me again. This time it was only just a bit more than a peck before she pulled away. She then put her hands under the blanket and blindly attempted to find my considerably erect penis – she did this excruciatingly slow mind you. I was not particularly nervous about getting it touched for the first time. I knew from the articles of magazines that my penis was of average size. Not like Cat would have a comparison anyway. I was looking into her eyes as she finally laid a hand over the shaft of my cock. And I tell you it was the best feeling in the world. Despite the cold, her hands had warmed up as she had held them under her face for most of the time. Using only one hand, she gently wrapped her palm around the shaft, not touching the head at all. I felt her second hand enfold over the underside of the shaft, as she quickly slid it up over the head. She then used the opposite hand to do the same on the top of the shaft. So she was softly sliding both hands consecutively up the shaft. This was intended just to tease me, but at the time I honestly could not imagine that it would get better than this.

Cat now focused just on becoming acquainted with such a new stimulus. She lightly touched the exposed head. The tips of her fingers gently glided over the topside of the head, causing me to shudder. The head of my penis was extremely sensitive – perhaps because of a lack of use. As a result, even so much of a feather touching would cause strong sensations. Cat continued to explore just the head. She placed her thumb right at the base of my slit and slowly slid it up over the small opening, which caused a drop of pre-cum to form. She felt the slight lubrication form, so used her thumb to spread it over the entire head. Every single time she moved her fingers over my penis, the ultra-sensitive head would almost cause me to jerk away – not in pain, but just in an intense feeling of pleasure. She moved her fingers down below the base of the head, where my foreskin had bundled. She traced around the foreskin before pulling it down the shaft as far as it would go. She then used her thumb on the underside, and two fingers on the topside of the shaft to pull the foreskin slowly up over the base of the head and all the way to the summit of my penis. She pulled the foreskin back down just as slowly. She repeated this several times, taking it all the way to the top and all the way to the base.

I had begun to close my eyes to better savor the moment, but opened them quickly again realizing that I may never be touched by a girl as stunning as Cat again and so I did not want to take my eyes off her. Meanwhile, she had picked up pace and I realized that her hot little hand was incredibly close to making me come. However, I was not yet comfortable to allow this to happen, so I placed my hand over hers to slow her down. She knew enough to understand why I was doing this, so just went back to lightly pulling at the shaft.

"You let me touch you, so now I will let you touch me," Cat whispered seductively, biting her lip.

I am slightly ashamed to say, that this was so sexy that red and white dots appeared in my vision and I honestly was close to passing out. I closed my eyes for a second and concentrated on the sound of the storm, which seemed to have died down a bit. After regaining my senses I opened my eyes and did the honorable thing.

"Are you sure, Cat?"

She didn't respond. Instead, she rolled onto her back and took my hand. She gently pulled my arm, so I shuffled closer to her remaining on my side. Lying on her back, she closed her eyes. She then took my hand and placed it on her cheek. She then began to slowly guide my hand down her face and neck. Stopping briefly just below her neck, she continued as my hand disappeared under the blanket. My hand was then quick to feel the rise of her breast and before I knew it, I was cupping her full breast, which I estimated to be a small C cup – the perfect size in my books. Her breast was warm and tender, but the experience did not last long. Still controlling my hand she continued pulling it down her body. Now feeling the flatness of her stomach, the anticipation of what was to come was nearly unbearable. My cock was absolutely throbbing. As my hand reached her bellybutton, she let go.

"You're on your own from here" she whispered without opening her eyes.

I studied her face and thought that she looked the most relaxed then, than she had all night. I was breathing heavily, but that should be expected. I slid my hand down until I reached her pubic hair, which was not thick, but felt like the curls had been trimmed. For a moment, I fingered her hair, twisting it between my fingers, trying to make the moment last as long as possible. I then took the plunge and cupped her mound, which was easily the warmest part of her body. Her legs were only parted slightly, so I took my middle finger and placed it along her closed slit. With that, Cat drew her leg up to a right angle, which gave me access to explore her. I traced her closed lips with my index finger, teasing her just a little. Her slit had opened a bit, so I placed two fingers at the lowest tip of her lips and slid them upwards over her labia. I wasn't really sure of what I was doing, but just worked from instinct.

The one thing I had learnt during my years was to never touch a clitoris without lubrication. So, I ran my finger up the middle of her now opened slit until I found her vagina. I slipped my finger inside just a little bit and straight away began to notice how tight it was. I had forgotten that she was a virgin, but the recollection only caused my cock to ache. I realized that I was the first person to ever touch Cat there. And she was the first to touch me. I felt like I was privileged to be the first to delve into the sexuality of such a beautiful girl. I slipped my finger in deeper, doing so very slowly and gently. I placed my other hand on her stomach and felt that she was breathing quickly. I was overcome with a powerful urge to kiss her. So I pressed my lips to hers and she reciprocated my kiss. I took my hand off her stomach and placed it behind her head, kissing her deeply and passionately. This time, my tongue pushed between her lips and massaged her tongue.

Inch by inch my finger was being swallowed by her vagina. I was surprised by the heat and moistness. The wall of her vagina was contracting around my finger, but I managed to get the whole finger in. As I slowly began to pull it out, the sensation must have felt good for Cat, because she moaned a little bit and kissed me more eagerly. The finger slid out much more easily than it went it. I slid it the whole way out, then placed my thumb in the short curls of her bush, while I got ready to insert the same, now wet finger back into her pussy. This time the finger slid in much easier, but it was still an extremely tight fit. As it got easier to move my finger, I picked up the pace. She was bucking her hips in response, writhing under my hand to the rhythm of my finger. Our kiss had turned into a complete tongue wrestle. She kept sliding her hot tongue over my lips, which would cause me to swirl around her tongue with my own. As my finger moved in and out of her vagina even faster, her moans became more prevalent.

She must have been making too much noise, however, because Alana began to stir from her slumber. Cat and I automatically broke the kiss and I pulled my finger out of her pussy. Just for good measure, I gently flicked my finger over a hard little nub, which I understood to be her clit. This made her jump a bit and I saw her bite her lip so she would not make a sound. As Alana turned on her side to face us, we both tried to disguise the fact that we had just felt each other up. Alana said something to Cat in Italian.

"Yes I am awake. We have been talking – so speak in English." Cat responded to her friend.

Alana groaned. She was obviously not as well versed in English as Cat and Sophia.

"I am cold. Do you want to change place Cat?" She asked in thick accent.

"You cannot be that cold Alana, I can feel the heat coming off your body."

"Yes, but you are still warmer."

"Just hold onto me if you are cold."

"Why do you not want to change? You two have a nice talk?" Alana asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"It is not that Alana, it is just that you are no colder than me."

Alana then spoke in Italian again. Whatever she said made Cat laugh and respond with "so are mine."

I was curious. "What did she say?" I asked Cat.

"She said she could prove that she was colder than me. She said her nipples are like bullets."

"If you are going to share with him, then he can be the judge." Alana said playfully.

I could tell she didn't expect Cat to go through with the suggestion. She probably thought Cat would just surrender and swap places with her. But, Cat surprised her.

"Ok then, fine." Cat didn't hesitate in pulling the blanket over both their chests, revealing two pairs of glorious looking breasts.

"Cat! Are you ok?!" Alana asked her, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

Cat ignored her and instead looked over to me. "You decide who has the hardest nipples."

I was deliriously happy at this point, but still looked over to Alana to see if she approved. Alana looked at Cat smiling, still a bit shocked by Cat's behavior.

She shrugged. "Fine."

I was now salivating slightly at the sight of two beautiful girls half naked in the bed next to me, asking me to pretty much feel them up. Both girls' breasts were shaped differently, probably because they were of noticeably different sizes. Alana's were smaller than Cat's, but still looked like they would fill my hand. Cat's nipples were also lighter in color than Alana's. Cat's breasts were a perfect size. Not too big, not too small, just like her nipples. Her breasts were very perky, which pushed her nipples up to a nice peak. The nipples of both girls were noticeably rigid.

I wanted to feel the whole breast and not just the nipple, so I cupped my hand under Cat's breast first, and used my thumb to trace around her areola. I realized that I was supposed to be just judging their hardness, so I circled my thumb over her nipple. It was erect and felt fantastic. I then stopped cupping her breast with my palm and rolled the nipple between my thumb and fingers. Cat was nibbling on her lip again, while Alana was watching intently.

"Ok, my turn." Alana said.

She grabbed my arm and it pulled, beckoning me to get in between her and Cat so I could have better access to her chest. Cat thought it would be easier if she went over me, rather than me rolling over her. So she slid over me stomach-to-stomach. I watched her breasts as they glided over my chest. I felt the softness of her pubic hair as it traveled over my penis. Her leg slithered over it as well, before she finally rolled onto her back. I was now between the two girls. Alana puffed her chest out, inviting me. I took my fingers and thumb and attempted to compare the stiffness of the nipple. She was not lying; her nipple was as erect as possible. But, I also noticed that she had no goose-bumps on her breasts or chest and her actual breast was quite warm. I wondered if it was possible that the stiffness of her nipples was because she was sexually aroused. It certainly seemed possible, especially after getting to know Alana. She was definitely a sexual person.

"So… who won?" Cat asked, seductively.

"Honestly girls, it is too close to call. You are as hard as each other."

"Maybe, you should try again. This time test with your mouth." Alana cooed, looking straight in my eyes. She glanced at Cat and flashed a perfect smile. It was now Cat's turn to be shocked.

"God!" Cat paused. "I am game if you are," she said returning the mischievous grin to Alana.

I was wondering how good this night could become. I didn't waste any time so Cat couldn't change her mind. I cupped Cat's right breast and just held it, while I lowered my mouth down to her left breast. I wrapped my lips around her nipple, which automatically converted my cock from erect to unbreakable. I unconsciously sucked on the nipple, before using my tongue to circle the tip. I could hear Cat groan, as I took my mouth off and began to slowly lick the nipple and areola. I used the tip of my tongue to flick the nipple, which caused it to swell and harden even more. I could not help but respond to Cat's moans, so I involuntarily squeezed her right breast.

I could feel Alana's eyes on us, so I turned towards her. Her brown hair dangled over her cheeks slightly hiding one of her eyes. Her luscious, pink mouth was sucking on her pinky finger. This made her look outrageously sexy and I dove towards her breast, sucking on her and passionately licking every inch of her engorged nipple. I was licking so furiously and rapid that her body was writhing beneath me, which only made me circle her other nipple with my thumb. Alana put her hand under my chin and lifted it away from her breast. She gazed into my eyes and then glanced over to Cat.

"Do you want to have some fun?" Alana asked both of us.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked her, as my adrenalin pumped and my imagination ran wild.

"I don't know if you know, but Cat is a virgin. Which means she has never… how do you say in English… she has never… is it orgasm?"

"Yeah, yeah go on." I prodded hungrily.

"Yes, please go on giving away my personal details Alana," Cat said this sarcastically, but she was smiling, so Alana kept going.

"Well, I think she is missing out. So, I make a deal with you. If you can make my Cat orgasm using your mouth, we will both use our mouths to make you orgasm. Won't we Cat?"

I held my breath, waiting for Cat's answer. She was looking at Alana, once again nibbling on her bottom lip. After a few seconds she looked down at me, so I smiled – trying to control the utter exhilaration that had taken me over. She then spoke the four best words I ever heard in my life.

"Alright. Let's do it."

Alana beamed. "Ok. Trust me Cat, you will love it." Alana then looked at me. "So are you going to do her under the blanket or on top of the blanket?"

I couldn't believe this was all happening. I couldn't believe I had to decide whether I was going to eat a beautiful girl out under the covers or exposed. I knew straight away which I preferred. Not only did I crave to see Cat fully naked – and Alana for that matter – but I also wanted to see what I was doing down there.

"I would prefer to do it on top of the blanket, but it is up to Cat."

"I guess that is alright. I am quite warm so it should not make much of a difference."

"What about Sophia?" I knew that if she woke up she wouldn't be happy.

"Don't worry about her. She has been under a lot of stress lately, so she should be out like a light."

Alana swapped places with me, so she was a blocker in case Sophia woke up. Now, I was on the far end of the bed. I got to my knees next to Cat and grabbed the blanket. I slowly pulled it across Cat, revealing her nude body inch by inch. In a matter of seconds, Cat and I were completely uncovered. I was a little disappointed that Alana, lying on her side next to Cat, had wrapped the end of the blanket around her. It didn't take me long to realize how stupid it was to be disappointed just because one of the two beauties weren't naked, especially when I was about to give the naked one oral.

I gazed down Cat's nude form and was instantly provided with an erection. At first I was a bit embarrassed that the two girls were watching my hard-on, but then I saw that Cat was blushing again and realized that she was probably just as embarrassed being nude in front of her best friend and a guy she had just met.

You know when you see something really beautiful and you just want to touch and lick it all over. That is exactly how I felt with Cat. Her breasts were heaving up and down. It turns out she was a real blonde after all, probably thanks to her Belgian heritage. Her legs were only slightly parted, so all I could see was her light pubic hair. It was shaped into a triangle, but was trimmed into small curls. Despite her non-active sex life, she had still maintained her pubic region. Her long legs, golden legs were athletically toned. She had a magnificent body. Her blonde mane was spread out like a fan over her pillow. She kept sliding her tongue over her lips, which made them glisten in the candlelight.

"The best way to give a girl orgasm is to tease her, so she becomes ready for it." Alana explained, as I was staring down at Cat's body.

I could tell that Alana was really getting off on this whole thing. That only made my penis ache more.

I took Alana's advice and used my fingertips to lightly rub down her body. I kissed her gently. I could not get enough of our tongues touching each other. To me, kissing was a very passionate and affectionate act. I broke the kiss and placed my fingertips on her neck. I gently slid them down over her breasts, down her stomach – missing her mound – and continuing down her thighs all the way to her feet. I did the same thing again except starting at her feet. She seemed to be relaxing more. I moved my hands back down to her feet and massaged them. She closed her eyes, but she was still a bit tense. I put my hands on her thighs and gently rubbed them. I couldn't stop glancing at her pussy. It took all my strength to not touch it. I placed my hands on her breasts and cupped them, lifting them upwards. I leant down and licked each of her nipples, as a flicking, teasing action at first and then as a long, slow licks. I encompassed each nipple with my teeth. Not biting them, but just holding them with my teeth, while my tongue probed the top of the nipple. I then kissed in between her breasts and continued downwards till I reached her pubic hair.

I kissed at the curls and went further down to her closed slit. I kissed the slit the whole way down, faintly touching my tongue against her with each kiss. Still kneeling next to her, I lifted up her leg closest to me and spread it outwards so I could lie down in between her legs.

After the position change, Cat had one leg lying straight while the other was cocked up at right angles. Lying between her legs I had a fantastic view of her pussy. I was about to spread her lips when Alana demanded I "kiss and lick her thighs."

So I held her legs in my arms while swirling my tongue over her inner thighs. I eventually kissed my way closer to her slit, teasing her by kissing around her still closed lips. I blew air over her pubic hair, which caused her to shiver. I once again kissed her closed slit. I wanted to spread her lips apart though, so I could get a good look at the depths of her sexuality. I placed my tongue right at the base of her lips, and ever so slowly licked the whole way up her pink slit, causing her lips to spread open. As I reached the apex of her with my tongue, I gently flicked upwards knowing this would tease her clit. As I did this, Cat moaned, which sent shockwaves through my rock hard penis. I opened up her lips using my thumbs and drank in the sight of her untouched sex.

I realized at this point, that my hands were shaking. This was the most intimate I had ever been with a girl and it didn't help that she was ridiculously sexy. As I looked into the dark pinkness of her depths, I had an urge to lap it all up. Instead, I ran my tongue around her inner folds, making sure to avoid her clit. I could see that her vagina was very moist, so I inserted my thumb just a little bit. She was wet all right. I took my thumb out and replaced it with my tongue. It was difficult to get my tongue in a far way, but I eventually managed. I loved the smell of her pussy. It was like a natural pheromone. The taste was not like I expected either. It was actually quite pleasant, a bit like nectar, except not as strong-tasting. I inserted my tongue in-and-out of her vagina, over-and-over again. Her vagina was so tight, that her muscles even contracted around my tongue. Her juices were spreading over her entire pussy.

After a few minutes, Cat began to lift her butt off the bed as if to want more. I decided that I had teased her enough. Her clit was quite prominent now as it protruded slightly from the hood. I knew that her clitoris would be very sensitive, so I looked forward to her reaction when it was touched for the first time. Her hips were still lifted off the bed, so I positioned my hands under her tight butt to support her weight.

I located her clit with my eyes and gently flicked it with the tip of my tongue. Cat whimpered and her ass lifted even higher. I flicked it again. She whimpered again. I shifted my tongue down to her vagina and lapped up some of her moistness. Then I slowly licked up to her clit. I circled my tongue around her little nub, flicking it up every now and then. Cat's whimpers became more like pleadings. I slowed down a bit and made every lick excruciatingly lingering. This caused her to buck her ass forward in my hands. The warmth between her legs was overwhelming. I let go off her ass and it rested back down on the bed. I took one of her legs and placed it over my shoulder.

The sight of her body from between her legs was marvelous. While kissing her clit, I looked upwards through her light curls and watched her breasts rise up and down with her heavy breaths. I placed both my hands on each of her breasts and squeezed while I began to hold her clit in my mouth and suck gently. This caused Cat to arch her back. I began to suck her clit more zealously and often swirled my tongue around it passionately. This was becoming too much for Cat and she now sat straight up, supported by her arms. I took my hands off her breasts, placing one on her stomach and the other I used to spread her slit as far apart as it would go. I could sense that Cat was close too coming. She placed one hand on the back of my head pushing my face between her legs. She had built up a rhythm, writhing her hips forward with each lash of my tongue. My licks came to a fervent peak, which caused Cat to moan deeply.

With my hand on her stomach I could feel her shudder and knew that she was coming to a climax. I held her clit in my mouth while her legs stretched out and she lightly pulled my hair. Her stomach muscles clenched and she lifted her ass off the bed. I didn't let go off her clit throughout the whole episode. As she was coming down from the orgasm, I wedged my tongue into her tight pussy, which was extremely slick. Her labia had turned from a pink to a pale red. I just left my tongue in her vagina, my nose nestled against her soft pubic hair. It took her about half a minute just to come down from the climax. She was purring as her hand played with my hair. She lied back down and I took my tongue out of her vagina and lapped up as much of her arousal as I could.

I sat up and she beckoned me to kiss her. I slipped over her legs, my cock still hard as a rock rubbed over her pussy and that nearly caused me to explode. I kissed her tenderly, while playing with the soft curls between her legs. Cat seemed extremely grateful for what just happened and I realized that I was the first person in the whole world to make this goddess come. It was an awesome feeling but it didn't take care of the fact that I had had an erection for the majority of the past two hours. I needed relief and I had a feeling I was going to get it – After all, we had a deal.

"How was it?" Alana asked. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked quite aroused.

"Mmmm," Cat just groaned and breathed deeply smiling.

Alana laughed and looked squarely at my penis. "Looks like it is your turn."

I was aching to be touched. Cat regained her senses "yes, come lie up here."

My cock was actually twitching in anticipation. Alana came out from under the blanket and presented her nudity to me. She crawled over to me as I tried to get a view of her pussy. Cat got onto her knees and came around to my legs. I pulled myself into a semi - reclined position, while Alana got onto her elbows on one side of my leg and Cat on the other. Alana's head was only about six inches away from my groin. She began to rub my thigh, instructing Cat to rub the other.

Both girls were staring up at me grinning as their hands got ridiculously close to my balls. Cat arched up and licked my nipples, her golden hair whisking across my chest. I collected it into a ponytail and held it up so I could watch her tongue travel between my nipples. She licked all the way down my stomach. I couldn't believe they were teasing me after all the wait I had already been through.

Finally Alana wrapped her hand around my shaft, while Cat gently cupped my scrotum in her supple hand. Alana was gazing into my eyes with her tongue stuck out. I kept my eyes on hers as she drew her tongue closer to the unsheathed head of my cock ever so slowly. It was killing me. She was finally about a millimeter from making contact, when she drew her tongue back into her mouth and grinned devilishly. Instead of licking it, she whisked her hair across the head, which made me shiver. Cat joined her, fanning her hair out on my chest again. It was almost like I could feel each individual strand of hair as it heightened my senses.

"Please…" I pleaded, which made Alana lick her smiling, luscious lips and made Cat genuinely look sympathetic.

Alana tossed her hair back and grasped my cock once more. Holding the shaft, she gently slid her hot tongue up the entire underside of my penis. When she reached the head and I felt the warmth of her tongue travel slowly up over my semen opening, I could have come right then and there, but I would have never forgave myself if I did. Alana handed my shaft to Cat and she did exactly the thing. Alana took my cock back, this time pulling my foreskin over the head and pulling it down. This caused some pre-cum to form. Alana blew it on it lightly then took the drop onto her pinky. She offered her finger to Cat, who hesitated momentarily and then sucked on Alana's finger, swallowing my pre-cum at the same time. Alana had the most seductive eyes. It seemed they were constantly flirting with you.

While my cock was lying against my stomach, she tongued the head. She picked up the shaft and slowly circled the extremely sensitive head. The sensations were so strong that I automatically pulled my hips backward. The heat and wetness that came from her tongue was glorious. Cat took over and used the tip of her tongue to flick it over the exposed head, just like I had done to her clit. Each flick of her tongue sent a pulse of pleasure all the way through my body. While Cat made imaginary circles with her tongue on one side of my cock, Alana began to slowly lick the other side, causing two contrasting feelings that ultimately became enveloped by the warmth of their hot little tongues. I watched in awe as Alana stuck out her tongue and rubbed my cock all over it. Cat had begun to kiss all the way up my shaft, stopping at the raised groove at the base of the head. Her moist lips were focused on the ultra sensitive area as each kiss pushed me one step closer to ecstasy. On the other side, Alana was nibbling her way up and down my shaft, while she used her saliva and thumb to massage the head.

When both girls went back to swirling their tongues around my now dark red cock, they were bound to meet each other's tongues. And they did. Alana was licking the very top of my penis, when Cat brought her tongue to meet Alana's. I had to try as hard as I could to hold back the come that was brewing in my testicles, as I watched the girls' tongues entwine as they swirled around the head of my cock. They tried to kiss, bringing their lips together around my knob. It wasn't too effective but it felt and looked great so I didn't care. Alana then pulled my shaft towards her. She put my cock into her mouth and wrapped her lips around the base of the head. She used her lips as foreskin, sliding them up and down just the head. Her hot mouth kept on sliding up and down, while her tongue lashed at my penis inside her mouth.

Cat grabbed the shaft and removed it from Alana's mouth. She wrapped her lips around the head and began to suck slightly as she mimicked Alana's actions, sliding her lips down over my cock as far as she could. It felt so good deep in her throat that I wanted to stay there permanently. She sucked and licked enthusiastically, while Alana changed her focus to my balls. She took my scrotum into her mouth gently. Cat began to masturbate me with her hand, while she licked desperately at my semen slit. Alana must have felt something brewing in my testicles because she brought her head up from my balls and grabbed the shaft back of Cat. Alana inserted my penis into her mouth as fast as she could. She skimmed her mouth up and down the shaft and head. I felt my cock against her warm tongue and the roof of her mouth as she engulfed me with her hot lips. That was too much for me. This was it, I was finally about to ejaculate.

"I'm coming!" I cried.

Alana took my cock out of her mouth and held it upright while she began to twirl her tongue around the head. My cock was now absolutely dripping with saliva. The feeling of slickness was amazing, as Cat followed Alana's lead and began to furiously lick the other side of my cock. As the girls swirled their tongues over my head, Alana masturbated me slowly with her hand. I felt the surge coming. All of a sudden, I felt a powerful throb in my testicles. My body shook as I felt the wad shoot up from my balls, sending a powerful feeling of bliss up through my penis – which caused pleasure shock waves to spread throughout my entire body. Finally, the come erupted from my penis in wave after wave of elation. Alana had put my cock in her mouth just before the torrents of come gushed out of my thankful penis.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, completely relaxed and satisfied. My first blowjob completely surpassed expectations. I opened my eyes and looked at Alana, who was still trying to swallow my semen – as she had nowhere to spit it out. Meanwhile, I asked Cat to just clean my slippery penis off. The feeling of Cat's lips on my now semi-hard head was better than the feelings before I came. My normally ultra-sensitive head had just become even more receptive. Cat's tongue felt awesome, as she tasted the remnants of my ejaculation.

The moment had been so exhilarating that none of us had noticed that not only had Sophia woken up, but that she had turned on her side and was watching us. She didn't have a happy look on her pristine face either. Cat noticed that she was being watched by her sister, as she ran her mouth over my head, sucking out any remaining semen. She immediately dropped my cock and opened her mouth to say something – but nothing came out. Sophia started to yell at Cat in Italian. Cat yelled back. Then Sophia directed her anger towards Alana. Alana replied by trying to look innocent and said something indecipherable in Italian. I was confused. Sophia finally looked at me scowling.


	2. That Wonderful Blizzard

Hello, this came quick because I made this story before, but I forgot that I made them together. I have sucky memory, that's all I can say. Expect more stories.I am thinking about something with Pokemon. Leave a comment if you like the idea or you believe you have an idea for a story that you want to see written. I can't guarantee that I Will make the story exactly the way you want, but i will try. I am an Otaku by the way. Just putting the fact out there. Remember, Keep your keyboards clean.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kick you out into the cold." Sophia snarled. A snarl has no place on a hot girl's face.

I tried to think of something clever or persuasive, but really drew a blank – and so the thing that I finally said, could have possibly been the worst thing in the world to say.

"I gave Cat an orgasm, which she seemed to like." As soon of the words came out, I realized I had blown it. Cat looked down and shook her head. Alana rolled her eyes, but laughed. This only made Sophia madder.

"I have to tell papa, Cat. And Alana your parents are going to have to find out. You leave me no choice. I just don't know what you were both thinking." Sophia's strictness did not suit her youth and beauty.

"No! Please… please… Don't tell him Sophia. Don't tell Papa. You know what he is like. I will do anything!" Cat begged.

Alana cried something in Italian – I am guessing it was to do with her parents as well. I decided to call Sophia's bluff about throwing me out in the snow and earn some brownie points with Cat and Alana.

"No Sophia, it was my fault. I talked them into it."

"You better leave," Sophia stared coldly at me pointing at the door.

"Sophia, you can't send him out. He'll freeze to death." Cat looked genuinely worried.

"Well, he should have thought of that."

"Sophia, you can't be serious. It's the middle of the night. Look I'm sorry, I don't know what I can do to make it up to you." I was beginning to get a little scared that she was going to go through with her threats.

Sophia was sitting up with the blanket wrapped around her. She looked towards Cat. Nobody said anything for a moment. Sophia then surprised everyone I think.

"So, Cat. Did you two have sex?" Sophia spoke abruptly.

"No." Cat lowered her eyes.

"Well, what actually happened?"

"He just… we…"

"He licked her down there." Alana said pointing to Cat's pussy.

Cat instinctively covered herself up with her hands out of embarrassment. Sophia pursed her lips and lowered her eyebrows. She sighed like she had been defeated.

"Well. Your first time… How was it?" Sophia asked, forcing a grin trying to play big sister.

"It was…" Cat was blushing again.

"Trust me. She loved every minute of it." Alana interjected beaming.

"Ok," Sophia directed at me. "Do you want to stop me from getting Alana and Cat in trouble? Do you want to stop yourself from getting thrown out?"

"Yeah of course," I answered, intrigued.

"Then you have to do everything I ask you to do until morning. Then you can stay. Alright?"

"I guess…" I did not know what we she meant by 'everything.'

"Good. Alright, this is my first day on holiday from a long semester. I have had no time to relax because of this storm and I am a little stressed out. So you can give me a back massage."

She flicked her hair back and lay flat on her stomach. I looked over at Alana, who just shrugged.

"Come on." Sophia grumbled.

I crawled over to her blanket covered back. Meanwhile, Cat and Alana got back under the covers, much to my discontent. I pulled the blanket down over her back, just above her ass. Her tanned back stared up at me, totally exposed. Her thick, wavy and dark Italian hair covered her neck and shoulders, all the way down to her shoulder blades. To get access to her shoulders, I pulled her soft hair into a ponytail, putting it to the side of head, exposing her upper back. I placed my hands on her shoulders and gently massaged them. She did feel a bit tense. I used one hand to gently stroke her neck, while I rested the other one on her lower back. Her breasts were partially visible, pressed against the bed. The sight of this excited me a little. However, I was trying desperately to not gain an erection, as I had no way to hide it from the girls or Sophia. I rubbed the tips of my fingers from her shoulders down to the small of her back and back up again. I pressed my thumbs up along her back, which she seemed to like. I couldn't stop looking at her profile, as her head was tilted to one side, lying on her cheek. Her eyes were closed and she looked unbelievably sexy. From my position, her lips looked quite ravishing and I would have loved to kiss her. But you always want what you cannot have, right?

After about twenty minutes, Sophia arched her back and rested on her elbows. She turned her head to try and face me.

"Now, I want you to do the bottom half." She demanded.

It was a demand that I wasn't so opposed to. I didn't wait for another invitation. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it slowly the rest of the way down her body. Her butt was tight and toned to perfection. There were no tan lines on this girl. Her skin color was natural. Her long legs almost glistened in the candlelight. I automatically threw a glance between her legs, but they were closed tightly, so I lucked out. I didn't know if she wanted me to touch her ass, so I began to gently rub down the back of her thighs. I swept my hands downward over her calves and to her feet. I massaged her feet for a while, before making my way back up to her thighs. It felt great as I kneaded them with my thumbs and knuckles. Every couple of seconds I couldn't help but stare at her butt. At the pinnacle of her crack, she had a small dimple that was rather cute. I wanted to put my lips on it. Instead, I grew some confidence and rubbed my thumbs on the back of her thighs, going higher each time.

Eventually my thumbs made it up to the rise of her buttocks. I took my hand even higher and placed it right on the centre of one of her ass cheeks. I waited for an adverse reaction from Sophia, but nothing came. Her ass felt so good, a little too good. I realized that my cock had risen again. I glanced over to Sophia, but her eyes were closed. I looked behind me at Cat and Alana, but they looked to be asleep – in each others arms. I put my other hand on her remaining ass cheek. Leaving my palms on her butt, I used my thumbs to massage her. This must have felt good, because I heard a murmur come from her sultry lips. This inspired me to rub her all over her finely curved bum, kneading it with my hands. I took one hand, placed it on her neck and gently stroked down between her shoulder blades, across the small of her back and over the center of her buttocks. Sophia arched her back once more, resting on her elbows. Her head twisted to face me, her hair dangling over her eye.

She pouted her lips before whispering, "I want you to kiss every inch of the back of my body."

My heart skipped, as she returned to her original position. I didn't say anything, but my cock did harden even more in anticipation. I stared along the back of her nude form and licked my lips. I crawled up to her shoulders. I placed my lips on the back of her neck, applying slight suction. I kissed her along the top of her shoulders, getting close enough to her face to smell her intoxicating hair. I kissed every piece of skin on her back, as she had wished. I skipped her butt, wanting to save that to last. Her calves came next and I tenderly brushed my lips over them, each kiss bringing me one step closer to the main course. I circled my tongue around the skin on the underside of her knee, which caused her legs to quiver. I kissed my way up both of her thighs, my heart pounding as I got closer. Finally, I had reached her ass. My lips pressed on her warm cheek. I furiously kissed every inch of her butt. I took my tongue and licked her cheeks from the base to the top. I cupped her ass with my hands, while I placed my mouth over her dimple and sucked gently. Her body twitched under the pressure of my lips.

She did say every inch, so I spread her ass cheeks and absorbed the sight. Her asshole looked quite small. Her entire ass was hairless. I tongued the crevice above her asshole, licking between her cheeks. I kissed her asshole. It turned me on because it was slightly risqué and taboo. I took my tongue and circled the ring. I then got braver and flicked my tongue against the hole.

Sophia groaned and murmured, "keep going."

She was the boss, so the flicks of my tongue turned into long licks. She tasted very clean and soapy. There was a slight flowery aroma as well. My penis was convulsing.

Sophia then whispered, "Tongue fuck it," as a sly grin crept across her face.

If Sophia wasn't the most beautiful and alluring girl I had ever met, I probably wouldn't have granted her command. But, she had cast a spell over me. I took the tip of my tongue and touched on the opening. I then pushed it in the tight hole, bit by bit. As my nose pressed against her ass cheek, my tongue went in as far as it could go. Once it wouldn't go in further, I did what she had told me and brought it out slowly, creating friction. That wasn't so bad I had thought – in fact it was actually very erotic. I reinserted my tongue; this time faster and I pulled it out just as fast. With each entry and exodus, my tongue picked up speed. Sophia had lifted her ass off the bed and was writhing, which turned me on big time. I couldn't believe I was physically pleasuring such a stunning girl.

"Now, kiss my cunt from behind," Sophia ordered while running her tongue over her pink lips.

She spread her legs and lifted her ass up. I lay down between her legs and moved my face close to her pussy. Her lips were thick and completely waxed. I could see a rectangle of straight, dark hair just above the top of her slit. I placed my hand on her pubic hair and drew it back towards me down over her slit. The view from where I was lying could not have been better. Sophia interrupted my thoughts.

"Lick around my cunt first."

I traced the softness of her outer lips with my tongue, while I rested my hands on the back of her thighs. Her hips were not raised very high, so my face was close to the bed as I kissed around her slit. My licks were tickling her.

"You can lick the inside now."

I spread her slit open. In contrast to her bronzed skin, her pussy was a vivid pink. I could see that her vagina had already begun to lubricate. I placed my lips over her entire slick and smooth slit. And I used my tongue to lick her zealously over the entire length, tasting her vagina, clit and everything in between. My tongue traveled up and down aimlessly and rapidly. I left no area untouched. As my cock began to ache for contact, I positioned the tip of my tongue at the apex of her pussy, so I could feel her velvety pubic hair. I then drew my tongue towards me in a slow lick, all the way up over her vagina, her slick lips pressing against the sides of my tongue. I continued to draw my tongue up until it reached her divided ass cheeks, leaving a trail of saliva behind it. The long lap continued over her asshole, all the way up to her dimple. I repeated this several times, each time receiving an appreciative moan from Sophia.

To allow me better access to her, Sophia rose up on to her hands and knees. I took the opportunity to get a look and feel of her breasts. Gently rubbing her pussy with one hand, I moved my body around to her side. Her breasts were swinging. I bent my head and cast a long hungry look at the underside of her body. Her breasts were gorgeous. They were bigger than Cat's and Alana's but were still a C cup – maybe a small D. Surprisingly her nipples were not dark like Alana's, but were a chocolaty color. I pulled my hand away from her vagina and caressed her butt and lower back. I used my other hand to fondle one of her breasts. My erect penis was protruding sternly out from my pubic hair, but I no longer cared. The sight of her breasts and soft tendrils of hair that topped her slit was magnificent.

"Kiss me."

I pulled myself up to Sophia's face. She was still on her knees. She turned her head towards me and waited. Her lips glistened. She didn't lean forward for the kiss, instead I made the move and placed my mouth over her parted lips. Our mouths explored each others. When our tongues met, I could not help but grab hold of my cock. This caused Sophia to pull away.

"Do not touch yourself. If you do it again, you are out in the cold."

I pulled my hand away. It wasn't easy, but I did not want this to end prematurely.

"Go back to what you were doing before. You have to make me orgasm."

I went back to the position behind her legs. Her pussy looked even better since the short period I had left it. I squeezed her thick labia together then opened them up. The area between her lips and legs was quite slick now. I desperately wanted to taste her again, so I drew my tongue around her lips. I placed my mouth over her whole slit and sucked in. I could taste her wetness as it doused my mouth. I ran my hands down the back of her thighs and kissed her lips. I used my thumbs to spread her open and injected my tongue into her vagina. It instantly constricted around my tongue. I wiggled it in as far as the length of my tongue would allow. It was like slipping your tongue into a tiny cave of warmth and moisture.

"Lick my clitoris."

It was hard to get access to her clit while I was on my hands and knees behind her while she was on her hands and knees, so I rolled onto my back. I shimmied upwards so my head was lying on the bed, between her legs, directly under her mound. I extended my arms, put my hands on her ass and pulled it down so my mouth could reach her clit. To accommodate me, Sophia lowered her hips and lied down flat on her stomach, so she basically lying on my face. I put my hands under her hips and picked them up slightly.

Her pussy was directly in line with my mouth and my nose was entangled in her fine pubic hair. I couldn't really see much, except for the dark of her bush, so I ran my tongue up her open slit until I felt the little nub of her clit. I knew I had hit it, because Sophia shuddered. At first, I slowly lapped her clit.

As she polished my face with her pussy, her hips began to gyrate on my tongue. This made me lick faster. Her pubic hair smelled sweet. I breathed it in deeply as my tongue circled and tapped against her swollen clit. Sophia was becoming quite vocal now.

"Please, don't stop…hmm."

I licked her quicker. She lifted her chest off the bed and pressed her hips hard into my face. One hand fell upon her ass and I could feel it clench.

"Quick put a finger in me, idiot!" She moaned.

My finger slid quite easily into her vagina. She was very lubricated. Although I could feel the walls of her pussy contract around my finger, the slickness allowed me to pump it in and out rapidly. The tip of my tongue prodded her clit as I could feel her body begin to shake. She whined and moaned and breathed in for air heavily. Her body quivered as she let out a long "aaaahhhhhh!" As her climax passed, she gradually lifted her hips off of me and rolled onto her back.

Her eyes were closed and she was still breathing heavily. One of her hands was on her stomach. Her breasts were bobbing up and down with each deep breath. I looked down across her body, to where her closed legs met her patch of pubic hair. I placed my head on her stomach just above her bush. She looked down at me, but didn't smile. My cock was still hard and was actually hurting now. It was Cat who interrupted our gaze. I had forgotten about the girls for a while there.

"Sophia! It is not fair that you are allowed to do it, but we are scolded for it. You are a hypocrite!"

"Yeah. We are not children Sophia," Alana agreed.

They both must have watched the whole thing. I don't know why, but I don't think I had looked over at them once. That is Sophia's influence for you.

"Hush! Both of you! I am sorry Cat. I didn't know you were so desperate for sex." Sophia said sourly. "So much for having the will to wait until marriage."

"What about you? You didn't wait. Why am I always expected to be the good girl and you can do anything you want?!" Cat fumed. "I am 18 and until tonight had never so much as kissed a boy."

"18? So what! I didn't even think about having sex until I turned 20."

"And it didn't take you long to actually do it, did it?" Cat retorted.

"Ok fine! If you two girls are so pathetically in need for sexual activity then why don't we play a game," Sophia posed.

"What kind of game?" Alana inquired, clearly curious.

"A game to see how mature you both really are."

Sophia climbed off the bed and walked her sexy body across the room. She pulled out a pair of white panties and pulled them on. This disappointed me I must admit. Then she pulled a deck of playing cards out of the bag. She then went across to two other bags lying in the room, opened them up and pulled out two more pairs of panties. She threw these on the bed.

"Put these on girls. If he doesn't lose that erection for awhile he might implode."

While the girls pulled on the underwear, Sophia left the room. She came back in moments later holding three dressing gowns. Her lush hair swayed slightly as she crawled back onto the bed.

"Here," she said as she handed a dressing gown to each of the girls.

"It is not as cold anymore, but this will keep our temperatures up." Then she added looking at me, "Sorry I don't have anything for you. You can wrap the blanket around yourself if you like."

I wasn't cold but I didn't want to be the only one naked, so I swept the blanket off the bed and draped it around my shoulders.

Now that the girls had underpants and dressing gowns on, Sophia was right, my excitement had faded for a bit and my erection had subsided. Sophia instructed us to sit around the bed in a circle. She placed the deck of cards in the middle.

"Now. The purpose of this game is to play out fantasy, desire and control. Before we start we have to agree that everything that goes on in this room cannot ever be mentioned again. Agreed?" Sophia looked at each of us as we all nodded.

The scene was a bit surreal. A circle consisting of: a small guy; a beautiful, dark-haired Mediterranean model; her striking, innocent young blonde and tanned sister; and a ridiculously sexy fair-skinned brunette. I could not believe where I was. And furthermore, I had just been told that we would be playing out our desires and fantasies. It isn't like on the movies – meaning I wasn't dumb enough to pinch myself and wonder if I was dreaming. But it was still a very strange and captivating moment.

"The rules are…we go around in turns, one at a time and randomly draw a card. The suit of the card is the only important thing. I have taken out nine hearts. Only the Jack, Queen, King and Ace of hearts remain," Sophia was almost whispering, making the speech dramatic.

"If you pick up a club – your control lies only within your own actions. So, you can do anything you want to one person in the circle. Of course, the only rule is that you cannot cause pain. If you pick up a spade – you have the power to control, but only as an observer. So, you can tell one or two people out of the circle to do anything, but you can only watch them do it. If you pick up a diamond – you have control over the will of one other and yourself. So, you can tell one person to do anything to you and they cannot refuse. The final card is the ultimate card. If you pick up a heart – you have complete control over everybody. There are only four of them, so the game keeps going until one person picks it up. When they do the game is over – and that person becomes God."

Alana, Cat and I were all sitting there with our mouths slightly open, transfixed by Sophia's instructions.

"Ok. I will start." Sophia said between her pouted lips.

She fanned the deck out and picked up a card. She took a glimpse at it and then held it against her robe. She smiled slightly and looked at each one of us. Then she slowly turned it around and showed us. It was a spade.

"Ok. I can make two of you do anything – and u have to do it." Sophia was enjoying the power already. "Let me see. I will start tame. Alana you have to stick out your tongue," then Sophia looked at me "and you have to lick it. But your lips are not allowed to touch. I will tell you when to stop."

This excited me. Alana shrugged and stuck out her pink tongue. She was sitting opposite to me in the circle. So I leaned forward and met her tongue with my own. We both licked each other's tongue, creating excess saliva. We continued this for sometime.

"Suck on her tongue and try not to touch her lips." Sophia interjected.

I wrapped my lips around her tongue and sucked on it. I slid my lips up and down like I was sucking on an icy pole. Except the icy pole was really warm, but just as wet. I used my tongue to lick her as well.

"Stop. That is enough."

I pulled away from Alana and felt my head spin a little bit. This was still all quite surreal.

"We will go around the circle clockwise. That means you are next Alana."

Alana reached into the fanned out pack of cards. I wished I could have seen her milky shoulders. Damn those robes. She pulled out a card and looked at it.

"It is a club." Alana spoke timidly, which was a bit out of character for the usually raunchy girl.

"You get to do anything to one person." Sophia explained.

Alana lowered her eyes. "I-I want to…" She stammered.

"Don't be shy all of a sudden Alana. What happens in the room stays in the room." Sophia tried to relax everyone.

"I want to kiss Cat," Alana said almost ashamedly. Her hazel eyes glanced quickly towards Cat and then lowered.

"Really?" Cat asked, her nose crinkling up cutely. "Ok."

Alana looked up and smiled after hearing Cat's blessing.

"It would not have mattered if she had said no," Sophia told Alana. "The game is about control. You cannot resist any request that does not cause pain."

With that, Alana quickly grabbed Cat's face and kissed her passionately. Her lips danced over Cat's. I could tell that Alana had wanted to do this for a long time. The kiss was the most erotic thing I had ever seen, simply because there was so much emotion involved. I could see Alana's tongue prodding the inside of Cat's mouth and my erection reintroduced itself to the group. Alana eventually pulled back her head and breathed in deeply. Cat laughed giddily for no reason.

"It is your turn Caterina."

Cat took a moment and got her bearings. She picked out a card and held it up for everyone to see, without looking at it.

"You have a diamond Cat," I said and added "You can force anyone to do something to you."

Cat thought for a moment and then said "I want Alana to kiss my breasts." She blushed.

Alana did not say anything. She pulled Cat's robe off her shoulders revealing her chest. Alana slowly moved her hand towards Cat's breast. She traced her fingers gently across the soft globe. Cat's nipple twitched slightly in anticipation. Alana placed both hands on each breast and lifted them up slightly, feeling the weight. I knew that Alana had never been with a girl before. She wasn't as confident as she was when she was making her way around my penis. Alana used her thumbs to tweak the nipples, while Cat bundled her blonde hair into a ponytail and brought it down across her shoulder.

Alana cupped one of her breasts and brought her mouth down to the other. She kissed over every inch of the globe, without touching the nipple. She did the same to the opposite breast. Cat's nipples were clearly hard. I wanted to reach out and grab them. Alana kissed Cat's nipple. She pulled at it with her lips. She then began to tongue the tip of the nipple. Cat closed her eyes and put her hand on the back of Alana's head. Alana began to lick the other nipple while squeezing both breasts in her small hands. Her mouth hollowed out as she worked on Cat's nipples, so she was obviously sucking on them. She licked each nipple once more, slowly sliding her whole tongue over the receptive buds.

"Alright that is enough," interrupted Sophia.

Alana pulled her head away disappointedly and sat back into her position. Cat's hair was draped over her left breast. She did not put the robe back on her shoulders.

It was now my turn, so I reached into the pack, knowing that the outcome would be fantastic no matter what card I picked up. It was another spade. After showing the group, I began to think about what I could make two of them do. One thought kept pushing itself into the front of my mind, but I resisted it. Automatically, my mind only thought of two pairings – either Alana and Cat or Alana and Sophia. Because Sophia and Cat were sisters I had not even thought about getting them to do something. Then I realized that the game was about control. I considered the idea of a sexual encounter between the sisters. An encounter that would not only be incredibly sexy because of its level of taboo, but would also ensure that neither of the sisters could refuse – as it is the rules of the game. I knew that I wanted to see them eat each other out, but thought that such a suggestion might end the game prematurely. So, I came to a self-compromise.

"I want Cat and Sophia to French kiss… while they touch each others breasts." My request got the reaction I thought it would.

"She is my sister!" Cat cried. "Surely there has to be a rule against this."

Alana was laughing and Sophia was just sitting, looking into the cards like she was in a far away place.

"Come on, surely you both knew this would eventually come up," I tried to justify myself. "The game is about fantasies and control."

"Yeah, but I figured that you and Alana would stay away from the sister thing."

"Well, I can't physically force you. But, remember the point of the game. Besides how do you know you won't enjoy it?" The more I argued, the more I wanted to see them kiss.

Cat rolled her eyes, but kept quiet. After a few moments of awkward silence, Sophia had something to say.

"I am game if you are Cat," Sophia set herself up for potential embarrassment.

"Are you serious?!" Cat raised her eyebrows, looking shocked.

"What is the harm? It is just some fun. We are both attractive people. Haven't you ever thought about what it would be like Caterina?" Sophia spoke softly and for the first time in the whole night, spoke without much confidence. I was beginning to like Sophia more and more.

"No!" Cat cried. "I…"

"Come on Cat," Alana interrupted, "Sophia is beautiful. You must have thought about it."

"Well… I mean I….maybe once just as a passing thought. I certainly didn't want it to happen!"

"It is entirely up to you Cat. But, remember…if you have ever been curious…what happens tonight will be forgotten about in the morning." Sophia offered.

Cat looked at me and frowned. She then made my dream come true. She crawled across over to Sophia, until she was kneeling in front of her. She sat down, with her golden legs out to the side. My cock was utterly pulsing. Alana looked at me with a huge grin on her face. I smiled back. Ever so slowly, Sophia leaned in, brushing her cheek against Cat's.

Their lips lightly touched. Both of them closed their eyes as they embraced gently. Sophia placed her hands on Cat's cheeks as their mouths became one. It was one of the greatest things I had ever seen. Not only were two gorgeous girls kissing – but they were also sisters for Christ sake! It was a very soft kiss, not quite passionate but more intimate.

Cat disrobed her sister, exposing her round breasts. Before getting up the nerve to touch her sister, Cat ran her fingers through Sophia's thick hair. Sophia reached up and grabbed one of Cat's hands. Still kissing, Sophia gradually brought Cat's hand down and placed it on her sizeable breast. Sophia then brought her hand up and cupped Cat's breast. Both girls kneaded the others breasts, while the kiss became more heated. Sophia pinched Cat's nipple and Cat reciprocated.

One of Sophia's hands was fondling Cat's chest, while the other focused on Cat's aroused nipples. It was obvious that both girls were enjoying the embrace, perhaps a little too much, because Cat abruptly broke the kiss. Her enjoyment must have scared her a bit, because she shimmied back to her position in the circle, with a look of embarrassment draped across her pretty face. Neither of them spoke, so I thought I should interrupt the awkward silence.

"See that wasn't so bad."

After a few moments, Sophia reached into the deck of cards and pulled one out.

"It is a club…I know what I want to do. Alana… I want to touch your vagina. I want to know what a woman feels like."

Alana smiled and shrugged. "Fine by me."

Alana positioned herself so one leg lying straight out in front of her (she purposely did this so her foot could tease my cock) and raised the other, so Sophia could get easy access to her. Sophia put her hand on Alana's knee and crawled closer. She angled herself so that (thankfully) both Cat and I could see. Sophia disrobed Alana so that she was naked except for her panties. Gently, Sophia glided her fingers over Alana's breast, down over her stomach and over her covered pussy. Alana shivered. Sophia licked her lips. She took the palm of her hand and cupped Alana's mound. She held it in her hand for a moment then began rubbing circles all over the fabric of her panties. Sophia then used her thumb to trace her visible slit, up and down, up and down causing Alana to purr. I noticed that a small wet spot had formed on the cotton of her underwear.

Sophia grasped one side of her panties and drew it across, exposing Alana's aroused cunt. This was the first I had seen of Alana's pussy and I automatically wanted to bury my tongue into her. Because of her fairer skin, her pussy seemed a lot more pinkish than Cat's and Sophia's. I was right about her pubic hair. It was shaved down as fine as it could go while still being visible. Her light brown strip matched the color of her eyes. Sophia lowered her body so she could get a better view. She took her fingers and spread Alana open. Meanwhile, Alana's toes were holding onto my cock and her eyes were transfixed on mine. My penis was dying to be fucked, but hey, it wasn't my turn and I could be patient.

I watched as Sophia ran a finger all over her pussy, before inserting it into her vagina. This caused Alana to kick slightly – right into my balls. She laughed and mouthed sorry. It didn't really hurt, but I winced in pain for sympathy. Cat helped the healing process by cupping my testicles and massaging them gently. Sophia was finger-fucking Alana, while using her palm to rub her clit. Alana was bucking her hips, dictating the rhythm of Sophia's thrusts. Sophia's intention was clearly to only get Alana aroused because she withdrew her finger quickly, before Alana ever had a chance to come. Sophia moved back to her position, while Alana made a sound of longing and disappointment. Sophia still had Alana's juice on her finger. She licked the top of finger, tasting her pussy. Sophia then stuck the finger into my mouth. I grabbed her hand and sucked the finger, licking every last remnant of Alana off it. It tasted good.

Alana reached into the deck for her second go. I was wondering when the heart would come up. I wanted ultimate control. She picked up a card.

"Another club! Ok. I guess I would like to taste… Cat."

Cat lied back on her elbows and spread her legs. Alana moved in between her legs and kissed the fabric of Cat's underwear. Alana didn't waste any time from that point. She feverishly pulled Cat's panties down to her knees and buried her face into her pussy. Alana had obviously dreamt of this for a while – and who could blame her. My view wasn't spectacular but I saw Alana's tongue lick her vagina furiously, while her small ass bobbed in the air. Her licks changed from rapid to long and slow, taking in the entire slit. I saw her eyes cemented on Cat's eyes. This was definitely her fantasy. Short lived, however, as Sophia broke up the cunnilingus session – probably realizing that once Alana got going – she wouldn't stop.

"Alright Alana… slow down. Come on, that is plenty."

Alana used the flat of her tongue one last time, and ran it slowly up over Cat's closing lips. She then sat up, kissed Cat on her mouth softly and went back to her position and said jokingly "if only I had gotten the heart."

For some reason, Cat pulled her panties back up. Probably just to frustrate me. She smiled at Alana and then reached into the pile of cards that had been thrown about after Alana's romp with Cat. She did exactly the same thing as she did last turn. Without looking at the card she held it up and showed everyone.

"Another spade." Sophia stated and I exhaled, knowing I was still in with a chance of the big one.

Cat thought for a moment and smiled devilishly. "Sophia…you have to…suck his penis."

This was more like it! I couldn't hide my gigantic grin. I was about to get head from a fucking French model! My enthusiasm and confidence took a blow though as Sophia made a disgusted sound, like she had just been told to eat a bull testicle.

"Cat! You bitch," Sophia cried disgusted yet slightly amused. Then she looked at me, realizing I didn't feel too appreciated. "Oh no, it isn't you. It is just that I once told Cat that the thought of sucking dick offended me. To this day I have never done it."

"The rules say you have to Sophia."

"Ok, ok."

Sophia took the blanket off my shoulders so I was completely naked and exposed. My penis was in desperate need for attention. Sophia looked at it momentarily, before putting her hand around the shaft. She retracted my foreskin to the limit and looked into my eyes. She must have seen the desperation in my eyes because a small grin crept across her face. She blew on the exposed head, which caused me to buck my hips into her face. She stuck out her tongue and flicked the head. I moaned. She tasted me again. Her licks became a bit more courageous and she sent me into my own world of pleasure. She then put my dick into her hot mouth. She slid her lips over it, while using her tongue to make it better. It felt awesome to be inside her mouth. Her lips ran down my shaft and back up again. If she hadn't of stopped the blowjob so quickly, I probably would have came. But she pulled my cock out of her mouth and sat up.

"Wasn't so bad. But you are definitely not blowing in my mouth!" Sophia teased.

My cock was definitely not satisfied with the sudden abandonment. However, it was my turn to pick a card. I concentrated on the pack, wishing to be the one to pick up the heart. I closed my eyes and randomly drew a card. I held it against my chest and sneaked a peak. I was fucking happy! I smiled and turned the card around, revealing my heart pick-up to the girls.

"Not fair!" Alana cried.

"Lucky you," Cat encouraged mischievously.

Sophia raised her eyebrows and began to clear the cards off the bed. Once every card was off, Sophia took off her robe and threw it on the floor. Cat and Alana followed. The three beautiful girls were all half nude, waiting for my instructions. Waiting for my instructions! I was in control. I had complete power over these three young girls. I could make them do anything I wanted. I really did feel like God. I knew what I wanted to do, but I wanted to get everybody into the flow of things first.

"Alright. Lets start this off with a four-way kiss."

We all shuffled into a tight group in the middle of the bed. I grabbed the back of Sophia and Cat's head and lightly pushed them together to kiss. Once their lips met I stuck my tongue in between them both, while Alana did the same. Cat and Sophia stopped kissing and instead began massaging our tongues with theirs. My hard-on was exposed to the entire group as our tongues danced over each other. I ran my hand through Sophia's hair and positioned my other hand on Cat's ass. I noticed that even though it was the middle of the night, I could still smell the girls' faint perfume, which was always a turn-on.

I broke off from the four-way kiss and kissed Cat on the cheek. My hand fell to her thigh as I kissed her neck. She leaned her head towards me and put her hand on the back of my head, ruffling my hair. I kissed her neck like I was a vampire. She smelled so good! I squeezed her ass and slipped my hand under her panties to get a proper feel. She pulled my face from her neck and kissed me passionately. Her hand found my penis and she played with it teasingly. At that moment, I was the most confident I had ever been. So I decided to risk it and tell Cat what I wanted from her. I broke our kiss and whispered into her ear.

"Cat, would you let Sophia eat you out for me."

The other two girls didn't hear. Cat automatically shook her head and said "No!"

"No, what?" Alana asked.

"He wants Sophia to give me oral sex." Cat said. Although, I thought she was trying to look a lot more disgusted than she really was.

"Wouldn't you ask me this first?" Sophia asked me, raising her eyebrows.

I didn't like this hostility towards me. "Well, I just thought that it looked like you enjoyed the kiss… so I… I don't know. It is supposed to be my fantasy."

Alana tried to help me. "He is right. You both looked like it was the best kiss you had ever had. Or did you hate it Cat?"

"Yes! Ok, I didn't hate it… but I probably wouldn't do it again. I mean, even if I wanted to."

"So you do want to?" I pushed Cat.

"Yes. No, I mean No! Well I don't know. Why are you only asking me?" Cat cried exasperatingly. She was blushing and biting her lip.

"Well, what did you think of the kiss then Sophia," I inquired curiously.

Sophia's dark eyes pierced me, then glanced over at Cat, who seemed to be awaiting an answer. "Fine, I am not going to lie. I liked every damn second of it. And yes, if you wondering, I feel ashamed. But I am not scared to admit that I have strong feelings towards Cat. Look at her! She is beautiful… What am I supposed to do, now? I have an attraction to my sister. I am definitely going to hell." Sophia muttered the last sentence under her breath.

Cat was looking at her sister. I couldn't tell if she reciprocated Sophia's thoughts.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of Sophia. I mean…"

"I want it to happen," Cat interrupted.

"What?" I asked, getting excited.

"I want you to taste me," Cat told Sophia with an air of assurance.

"Are you sure, Cat," Sophia was a bit surprised by Cat's sudden forwardness.

"Like you said, nothing leaves this cabin. What is the harm?" Cat sounded confident, but her cheeks were still a bright shade of red.

Sophia crawled over to Cat and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, no tongue. Sophia leant downwards and started sucking and playing with Cat's nipples. She pushed Cat on to her back, so Cat was lying across the width of the bed. Sophia was between her legs. Cat looked really sexy, on her back with her blonde hair fanned over one of her perky breasts. Sophia grabbed the top of Cat's panties and pulled them down just an inch. She kissed the newly exposed area. Sophia brought her panties down another inch and kissed her again. Another inch exposed the first blonde curls of Cat's pubic region. Another inch showed the triangular shape of Cat's pubic hair. Her hair was sparse, but trimmed. Of course, I had already seen her pussy, but it was just as good the second time through. Especially since, this time, it was her sister that was seeing it for the first time. Sophia kissed her soft curls and brought her panties down further until they were down to the top of her slit. Sophia couldn't tease anymore. She pulled the panties the rest of the way down, over Cat's legs, but put them up to her nose and breathed in deeply, smelling her sister before throwing the panties onto the floor.

Sophia slid her tongue over Cat's closed lips. She kissed over her entire pubic area, finishing with her mouth covering her slit. She pulled her mouth away and stroked her lips with her thumb. Sophia caught Cat's gaze and began to talk dirty.

She asked Cat if she wanted "to have every inch of her pussy licked." To which Cat could only nod back in approval. Sophia did just that – she opened up Cat and licked her rapidly and haphazardly.

"Cat, you taste so good…" Sophia moaned and used her fingers to make her clit more prominent. Sophia circled Cat's vagina with her thumb to collect moisture. She then used the thumb to massage her clit. As soon as her clit was touched, Cat sighed loudly. Sophia put a finger in her mouth and used her saliva as lubrication to touch Cat's clit. Eventually Sophia just used her tongue to pleasure her sister. As she lapped up her clit, Sophia tried to insert a finger into Cat's vagina, but struggled. "Cat, you are so tight!"

"Alana eat Sophia while she is doing Cat," I commanded.

Sophia's legs were over hanging over the end of the bed, so Alana got off the bed and kneeled on the floor. As she propped Sophia's hips up so she could get access to her pussy, I sucked on Cat's tits. I could tell that she was going to come any second.

All I could see of Alana was her hair, as her head bobbed under Sophia's still covered ass. Cat began to breath quickly and heavily. I put my hand on her stomach to feel the climax ripple through her body. She whimpered and then squealed in delight. I kissed her as she came down from her orgasm. Sophia stopped licking her mound and wiped her mouth. I kissed Sophia and could taste the familiar juice of Cat. Before letting Cat sit up, I licked her entire slit just once – very slowly. It was better than I remembered. And warmer.

"Sorry Alana, there is a change of plans." I said. "Cat how would you like to pay Sophia back for that?"

I didn't have to say any more. Alana got back on the bed. I kissed her and tasted Sophia – again. Sophia crawled over to the pillowed end of the bed. She pressed her back up against the wall in a sitting position and spread her legs, inviting her sister. Cat followed Sophia, getting on her hands and knees in front of her. From the position I was in, I could see Cat's lips pouting between her legs. Her naturally tanned ass and back looked incredible, but I wanted to get a better look at her eating out her sister, so I shimmied up to the wall next to Sophia.

Cat was already kissing her sisters panties. She took them off and I got the privilege of viewing Sophia's pussy again. The only thing that Sophia had in common with her sister was her ridiculous beauty and tanned skin; otherwise they looked quite different. Sophia's pubic hair was dark, unlike her sisters. Unlike Cat, it was trimmed into a rectangle, rather than a triangle. And unlike Cat, the hair was straight, but just as silky. Her lips were already thick and opened. Cat licked her hesitantly at first, using only quick licks over her vagina. Sophia didn't need to be teased or warmed up. Cat sensed this and began circling her tongue over her sister clit. Sophia was whimpering. I squeezed one of her nipples, as her gaze didn't move from her sisters dancing tongue.

"Lick Cat's asshole Alana," I demanded.

I watched as Alana spread Cat's ass cheeks. She spat into the crevice and then ran her tongue disappeared into it. She didn't take her eyes off me. I could tell that she was loving this. I wondered how many times the pretty girl had thought about tasting every part of her best friend. This certainly was a night of firsts. Meanwhile, Cat's tongue was still pleasuring her sister.

Sophia twisted Cat's hair in her hands, while Cat's hands had made their way up to Sophia's breast. Sophia took Cat's hand off her breast and sucked on her fingers. She looked at me as she took Cat's index finger and swirled her tongue around it. Her eyes were teasing me and she knew it.

Then Sophia brought her face close to mine and whispered, "After Cat makes me come… I am going to fuck you. Is that Ok with you?"

My heart literally skipped about five beats. Not only were her words music to my ears, but the way she looked when she said it was irresistibly sexy. Her dark hair was disheveled and her eyes were glimmering in the candlelight. Her thick, slick lips were just asking to be kissed. I knew it would take longer for Sophia to come than Cat, so I thought that I might have a little wait on my hands and there was no way in hell that my penis could stand such a wait. I needed to be touched desperately, so I asked Alana to give me a little head relief. She complied.

Alana, the only one not completely naked, crawled over to me. I was leaning against the wall next to Sophia. While Sophia groaned at the lips of Cat, she began to stroke my aching cock. It felt glorious. I spread my legs, so Alana could get into a good position. Sophia pulled my foreskin all the way back, while Cat licked the ultra-sensitive head. I squirmed against the wall, almost not being able to take the extreme feeling. Her warm tongue shot pleasure through my whole body, warming my toes up to nose. Alana put my cock in her hot mouth and masturbated me with her lips. I cupped Sophia's breast and she placed her head into the crook of my neck allowing me to rest my head on hers. I could feel myself coming and from the sounds of Sophia's shrieks, I knew she was too.

"Come on Cat… come on Cat…. Don't stop now whatever you do."

I watched as Cat took Sophia's encouragements and licked her more furiously. Sophia grabbed on to my leg and squeezed it hard. Her shrieks became soundless for the moment as she drove Cat's head into her pussy, bucking her hips into her sister's face. Sophia's climax had inspired me to do the same, as I felt the pressure build up in my balls. Alana must have felt it as well, because much to momentary chagrin, she pulled my cock out of her mouth and squeezed the head. This stopped the come from making the journey from my balls.

She explained herself quickly "No, don't come. It will feel way better if you save it." She had a point, so although I was frustrated, I didn't complain.

After Sophia came down, she lay breathlessly against the wall. Cat brought her head up from her sister's satisfied pussy and kissed Sophia, letting her taste her own juices. Sophia broke her embrace with Cat to plant a loving kiss on her sister's forehead.

"Have you ever had sex?" Sophia asked me.

"No."

"Then I better be on top."

That suited me just fine. Alana had been slowly stroking my cock, to keep it erect. She obviously didn't realize that it didn't take much for me to stay that way. Much? What I was thinking. I had just witnessed two hot sisters making each other orgasm. I would like to meet a straight guy watch that and not sustain an erection. Impossible! Alana and Cat moved towards the foot of the bed, while Sophia dragged me into a lying position. She stroked my cock while smiling at me.

"Are you ready stud?"

I couldn't answer. I just swallowed, which made her laugh. This was it. I was going to finally lose my virginity and honestly I couldn't think of any one else in the world I would rather lose it to. I also couldn't think of better lead-up events. Then all the info I had learned about unprotected sex came flooding back to me and the lame sex education at school must have worked on me, because I actually brought it up with Sophia.

"Don't worry about that. I am on the pill. You are a virgin and I have only ever had one partner. Besides, I have condoms, but I thought for your sake it will be a better experience without one. It is up to you though."

"No, I trust you." It did sound better to feel her without the hindrance of a condom.

I watched as Sophia grabbed my penis. She swung her leg over my hips, so she was kneeling over my cock. She leaned forward a bit and tried to position her vagina over my penis. I felt the head of it find her wet slit. She lifted her ass a bit and I felt my cock enter about an inch into her vagina. She was doing this slowly, which made it feel a lot more intense. I remember the slickness and warmth as she took my cock the whole way into her. She was now sitting on me, leaning forward with her hands on my chest. She began to gyrate her hips unhurriedly. I cupped her breasts as she began to build up a rhythm.

My cock was pulsating inside her as the walls of her vagina contracted around my member, slowly milking it. I just lied there not doing anything for a while, playing with her nipples. I sat up a little bit so I could suck on her breast. This was straining to my back so I pulled her back down with me. I began to help her by moving my hips with hers, trying to stay with her rhythm. Her hair was whisking across me, tickling my face. She kissed me passionately, her tongue invading my mouth. Her sizeable breasts and hard nipples felt wonderful against my chest. I squeezed her ass, as our fucking became more intense and flowing. I pushed into her a little bit harder, which forced a moan out of her, echoing through our kiss.

Alana and Cat were watching us. I was going to tell them to do something with each other, but I realized that their lustful gaze turned me on big time. Sophia was kissing and licking my neck, which felt better than I ever imagined such an act could. I put my hands under her hips and held them up a couple of inches so I could maneuver my penis into a faster fucking action. With room to move, I lifted my ass off the bed and brought it downwards again, so my cock slid all the way up into her and down again, which was nearly more friction than I could handle. The sensitive head of my cock was being milked. It was the best feeling so far of the night. When I felt some of Sophia's wetness drip down over my balls, it tipped me over the edge.

I fucked her hard, knowing I was going to come. The friction was smooth, but felt ridiculously warm. I felt the feeling billow in my balls and before I knew it I was moaning loudly as an upsurge of come erupted from balls sending giant ripples of pleasure and dizziness through me. Sophia pressed her lips against mine as I held on to her body as tight as I could. I actually came for about fifteen seconds, each load filling up Sophia's gorgeous cunt. After the last drop, I was utterly relaxed and my body went limp. My penis was going flaccid but Sophia let me stay inside her. I realized that Sophia probably wasn't sexually satisfied, but I wasn't embarrassed. I was proud that I lasted as long as I did, after the constant teasing and anticipation.

"Sorry." I said looking into her captivating eyes.

"Don't be sorry. You have already given me one climax tonight. Now we are even." Sophia smiled, kissed me on the forehead and rolled off me.

"How was it?" Alana asked me.

"Fantastic."

It was then that I realized that Sophia, Cat and I had all come twice, but Alana hadn't even been gifted with one. She hadn't mentioned it once, she just kept doing what I had asked her. I had been such a jerk that I didn't even think about her pleasure. She still had her underwear on for Christ's sake! If I had been through all this and had not gotten any relief, I think I would have exploded in a splatter of semen by now. I knew that I had to do something about this.

"Ok… Now all three of us are going to give Alana her orgasm."

Alana beamed as soon as I said this. I sat up and pulled her towards me, finding her tongue with my own. She was lying on her side. I rubbed her pussy through her panties. Cat grasped at the underwear and pulled them off. I pulled Alana up to a kneeling position. I spread my legs out and ducked my head down towards her pussy. Her cropped brunette pubic hair contrasted nicely with the flawless milky skin of her stomach and thighs. Because she was kneeling, her legs were only slightly parted so the crease of her pussy remained sealed. I bent my head to an angle and breathed in the smells of her. It smelled like strawberry soap. I used the flat of my tongue to lick up the length of her closed slit. She began to play with my hair. My nose was getting tickled by her pubic moss. I used my tongue to nuzzle between her lips and open her up.

Thinking that she had probably been teased enough during the last couple of hours, I used one hand to spread her open and automatically kissed at her exposed clit. A quick taste of her vagina told me that she was already sufficiently lubricated. While I continued to lick her clit, Cat had taken the opportunity to give her best friend a tongue massage. Sophia was sucking on her little nipples, flicking them with her tongue every now and then.

"It is my turn to taste her," Cat demanded.

So I pulled Alana's legs out from under her and she landed on her back gently. She wasn't very heavy and could be maneuvered quite easily. I grabbed one of her legs and pulled it out to the side. Cat did the same to her other leg. Cat hopped in between her legs and drove her tongue into Alana's literally dripping pussy. The sight had already kicked the blood back into my now tender penis. I held onto Alana's leg and tried to squeeze in next to Cat. Cat moved over an inch or two so I could help her eat her friend out.

We managed to make just enough room so that both our tongues could reach Alana's pussy. I ran my tongue over one side of her labia, while Cat did the same to the other. Eventually our tongues came into contact as they both attacked Alana's clit. Cat took her clit into her mouth and I used my index finger to fuck her slick vagina. Cat went back to licking her clit, so I joined her again. Our tongues swirled around Alana, igniting shrills of pleasure from the young brunette. Sophia stopped sucking on her little nipples and kissed her instead. As my finger slid up to the hilt of her vagina, she pleaded with me to insert another one. But, I had a better idea.

I took Cat by the shoulders and gently pulled her away from her best friends pussy. I was in control after all, so I grabbed Alana around the hips and hoisted her upwards, turning her on to her stomach. I kissed her petite ass cheeks all over, while Cat ran her hands across her back. I put my hands under her stomach and propped her up so she was on her hands and knees. Kneeling, I grabbed my now rock hard – and over-used – penis and ran the head up and down her exposed slit. Her wetness felt great against the sensitive tip.

After rubbing my cock over her clit, I ran it back down her slit until I found her vagina. I pushed forward with my hips and entered her without too much difficulty thanks to her lubricated cunt. She squealed when she felt the end of my cock reach the hilt of her. She moved in motion with me, as I fucked her from behind. I withdrew until my cock nearly came out of her, then pushed it hard back in, as far as it would go. The walls of her vagina were like a toaster and masseuse for my ultra – receptive phallus. Cat was watching intently as my cock entered her.

"Cat, get under her and lick her clit. Let's make her come." I instructed.

Cat positioned herself under Alana's back. I knew she had found her clit because Alana had cried out in bliss and Cat used a hand to massage my scrotum. If I hadn't of ejaculated twice already, I would have easily blown by now. Sophia had Alana by the hair and was kissing her, while she played with her nipples. Alana began to whimper and cry out loud, so I knew she was going to climax. I wasn't ready to do so, so I decided I would just let Alana have her culmination on her own. As her cries became louder the walls of her vagina contracted tightly around me. I pumped into her faster and harder, the sound of skin smacking skin was slightly audible below her cries. One long moan told me that she had just peaked at the height of pleasure. I withdrew, very horny and unsatisfied physically.

"God… I have never had anything like that before," Alana mumbled as she rolled onto her back.

"I want to do it," Cat piped in quietly. Once again, she blushed and nibbled her lip.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You know… have sex."

"Are you sure?" My heart began to flutter.

The one thing I was hoping to do, but never would have asked even if I did have control, was to fuck Cat. I wanted to take her virginity, like her sister had taken mine. But, I definitely didn't want to pressure her into it. I mean, ordering someone to eat their sister out is big, but losing your virginity is sacred. Especially to a Catholic.

"Yes… I really want to." Cat squeezed my hand, gazing into my eyes.

For a moment, as Cat said those words so tenderly, I honestly thought that my feelings for her went beyond intense attraction. For the first time I didn't think of Cat as a beautiful girl with a nice personality, I thought of her as a perfect soul. And I wasn't even religious.

"Ok. Lie down on your back," I lost the tone of command in my voice. I felt myself speaking to her gently and caringly.

She lied down and our eyes did not part once. I knew this was a special moment for both of us. I wanted to make it one she would remember. A benchmark for the other guys that she would meet in her life. She looked so angelic in the candlelight, her golden hair and sky blue eyes made her look like a picture of flawlessness. Her bronzed and spotless skin was an archetype of fineness that most women would strive to attain. Her perky breasts stood proudly out from her chest. Her cute belly button was the centerpiece for her flat, tight stomach, which gave way to her feminine hips. The sight of her fair and soft pubic curls in between her long, slender legs was enough to make any man yearn for just the slightest touch.

I crawled over her body and kissed her red mouth tenderly. Our tongues touched, but only slightly. I kissed her forehead, cheeks and the tip of her nose. I even nibbled on her earlobe before kissing down her long neck.

"Are you ready," I whispered into her ear.

She didn't respond. Instead she smiled faintly and kissed me. Cat put her hand down between us and found my penis. She ran it over her curls and down until it reached her vagina. She positioned it in the opening and let go, placing the hand on my cheek. I used my own hand to help guide my penis into the small hole. She was already considerably lubricated but it was still incredibly tight. I pushed into her about an inch or so. Cat grimaced and let out a small cry of pain.

"Are you alright?" I whispered, genuinely concerned.

She nodded. I kissed her. I shifted my weight forwards and pushed into her again, trying hard not to rush it. I was about two inches inside her. I spread her legs as far as they would go and pushed my lips against hers, bracing her for the final thrust. I pushed in to her again, this time entering the whole way. She cried out softly, but looked in to my eyes and smiled. Her vagina gripped me like a vice. It was an intense feeling. I felt like for that moment that we were a part of each other, that our bodily connection surpassed biology.

I withdrew from her slowly and entered her once again. This time there was still encumbrance, but I managed to get it all the way in, without a cry of pain from Cat. I didn't try to fuck her fast like I did with Alana. Instead, I took my time and did it gently. I lowered my head and kissed Cat's breasts, biting and licking her hard nipples. Her hands circled over my back. As I built up a steady pace, the resistance to my penetrations became less and less. With each slow thrust, Cat was enjoying the experience more and more. She soon started to moan loudly and gyrate her hips below me, which intensified the pleasure enormously. I lay on top of Cat, as our legs intertwined. I wanted us to come together. Not only me and Cat, but all of us.

"Let's try and attempt a four person climax," I offered the girls.

They all agreed. Cat and I kept fucking. I tried to control my potential come by changing the tempo of our thrusts. I turned my head and watched as Alana and Sophia were positioning themselves into a 69, next to us on the bed. I watched intently as Alana and Sophia's body looked like they fit together so perfectly, despite their difference in height. Soon enough, all three girls were either moaning, whimpering or crying out in ecstasy.

"I think I am coming," Alana cried out, as Sophia's tongue danced over her clit.

"I am too," Cat mumbled to me.

Alana's tongue lapped Sophia's clitoris fiercely and I could tell from her heightened cries that she wasn't far off either. So, I picked up rhythm with Cat. Each entrance into her became faster, more intense and more wetter. I didn't need much of an invitation to come. Cat was humming from deep within her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as I felt a pang of pleasure rise from my genitals. Cat was breathing heavily and screamed out in a real primal sound as I felt a stream of come gather in my testicles. I held Cat's hands and pumped into her as she held her breath and I felt her body shudder beneath me. It was at that precise moment that the build-up of come erupted from my penis and gushed in waves into Cat. The feeling of bliss lasted the longest it had all night and touched the rest of my body in torrents of warm trembles. I buried my hands in Cat's hair hugging her tightly as she arched her back slightly, to accommodate my semen as it entered her.

I heard Alana and Sophia a few moments later as they reached their peaks. Sophia moaned loudly, while Alana shrieked in pleasure. As Alana and Sophia rolled off each other, I lay on top of Cat, still inside her, and we just held each other. I got lost in her enchanting eyes, as I felt her heart pound through my chest. Never in my life had I ever been so intimate with somebody then I was at that moment. Never in my life had I ever imagined that such a bond could be shared between two people. Although I was at the age when I thought that I knew everything, I realized then and there that I had a lot to learn about life.

"Thank you," Cat whispered, smiling.

"For what?" I asked.

"Making me feel special," She said and kissed me lightly.

I finally rolled off her and collapsed next to her, exhausted. Alana and Sophia had already fallen asleep. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep as well with Cat in my arms, keeping me warm.

When I awoke in the morning the three girls were already awake, dressed and moving around. The storm had passed. Cat walked into the bedroom and smiled.

"Your friends are going to be worried. I got a signal on my phone so you can call them."

I took the phone and did what she suggested. My friends said they had tried to get in touch with a search team yesterday, but the blizzard had stopped all communication. I told them that I would be back at the ski resort soon and told them not to worry. When I was finished with the phone, Cat took it and called the other girls into the room.

"Let's take a picture." She suggested.

"Do you think that we should Cat? Remember, we can never speak of what happened last night. That goes for you as well," Sophia said looking at me.

If he puts a jacket on, the photo would be innocent." Cat argued.

Alana and Sophia eventually agreed. I put a jacket on and we huddled together on the bed as Cat took the photo on her phone. Sophia got up and walked into the living room leaving me with Alana and Cat.

"Now, lets take a sexy picture," Alana offered grinning devilishly.

She grabbed the phone off Cat and placed one of my hands on her breast and the other on Cat's. She then licked my cheek after telling Cat to do the same on the opposite cheek. Cat did and took the photo. We all laughed. I eventually went outside and checked the conditions. The girls thought that I should wait until afternoon, until the snow melted a bit and they would drive me back to the resort. For the rest of the morning, we all just talked or read. Nothing sexual happened. Sophia made sure of that. The afternoon came and Sophia drove back to the resort. Cat asked for my number and I gave it to her, but I didn't think I would ever talk to them again. I got out of the car and watched them drive away, out of my life.

I am now writing this about a year after the best night of my life. I grew up a lot in the months that followed. At first, I did the guy thing and told my mates everything. Of course, they only laughed when I told them. Who was I kidding? I wouldn't have believed such a story either. My friends' lack of faith angered me at first, but it was about two weeks after the night of firsts, when I got a picture message from Cat. She had sent me both the photos that we took in the morning. This was technically proof of my adventure. But as I looked at the photo of the three of us, I remembered the pact that we had made and felt disgusted with myself for violating the word of three wonderful girls. So I didn't show anybody. Besides, it felt kind of good to just smirk when my friends ribbed me about being so inexperienced. Shows how much they know. So, if anyone reading this doesn't believe me – I don't care… Join the queue.

Now, I usually talk to Cat about once a fortnight(2 weeks) on the phone, despite our geography. I found out that we have a lot in common. She said that we might even be able to stay in her Swiss cabin if I were to come. She even said that along with Sophia and Alana, she would try and bring some of her girlfriends for a little fun. See… good things really do come to those who wait, and that blizzard was the most wonderful thing that happened to me.

Cheesy ending, I know. It was the only thing I could come up with.


End file.
